


Better luck next time.

by Nooneasks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneasks/pseuds/Nooneasks
Summary: As the world ends, two strangers come together, to go on what is sure to be a dead-end rescue mission. Horrifying creatures roam ontop the slowly building snow. Burying the forgotten underneath the harsh cold, each stranger's past is slowly unearthed.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The snow apocalypse with monsters horror survival au no one saw coming. With the premise of two stranger essentially throwing thier lives away to save another stranger as the world is coming to it's slow end. At least humanity's.

It's white everywhere he looks. And it's so cold. He cant see 4 inches in front of himself. The snow has made his flashlight useless. So much falling scatters the light, leaving him to stumble, feet struggling as they sink deeper. He yells for his brother, separated in the run. But he can't even hear himself over the whistling already filling his ears, deafening him. He struggles as he tries to go through a deep drift. It catches him. He falls with his hands out in front of him, losing his grip on the only light source. He digs trying to find it, but his fingers ache so bad he has to stop. The stinging ice wraps around him. The dark holds him. He sits there dejectedly. He feels a presence behind him. He doesnt turn around, instead gives a shaky test " 'Samu?" He still can't hear over the wind. But something presses itself into his back, and vibrates a growl. Eyes shut, he just smiles at his luck. 

The wind howls it's loudest screech yet. 

\----

The drive to somewhere is empty. Fields of white, piled against buildings just as empty. The car rattles, soon it will be empty too. Left behind. Like a lot of things. Astumu is used to it. Used to doing it. He prays that the camp wasn't. He still needs it. Needs fuel. Needs food. Needs a break from empty.

He squints trying to pick out anything to give him a hint of where it might be. The sky is just as white as the world today. There's no horizon to tell the blonde where the sky meets earth. It blends. The sparse flurries falling blurs out the faded tire tracks he's been following for hours now. He sits back against the seat and sighs. It will be a cold night in the back if he doesn't find it. It's cold now. Everything was cold. He just sighs again while the run down car he has cuts into the snow. He keeps driving on. He's sure it's there. If not. Well. He's just shit out of luck. But he knows he won't be too disappointed. Hard to be in a world like this. 

30 minutes into his drive, he spots a familiar landmark. The fabric that makes the flag is new. 

Atsumu grins, face splitting.

The blonde pulls up to what attempts to be a parking lot. It's more of a graveyard for cars that have had it. His old spot has been filled. The spots around it also filled. It's been months, he's sure now, since he stopped by. He pulls into a new spot. Soon this car or another will fill it. Left to rot under the snow. He will move on to another one. No point in fixing it up. He can scavenge another one. Maybe. Hopefully. He's sure he can. He pulls the fraying scarf tighter around his neck at the thought. 

It's warmer than it was yesterday. The weather is gentle, but the landscape is harsh. Useless streetlamps decorate his trek. They reach out towards the sky, metal hands trying to escape this god forsaken world. He follows along a time worn path, careful of packed snow that has merged into ice. The path is deeper than last time. He smiles wider at that, hoping new and old faces will want what he's scavenged. He slams his fist against the wall that cages the outpost. A cover is pulled back, eyes narrow but widen at the sight of him. He gives a slight wave. A door is opened, Barnes slaps his back as he enters. 

The blonde just laughs. Relieved to see familiarity greet him than new during his refuge from empty. The taller man shuts the opening behind the blonde and walks with him to the decaying mall the older man calls home. Catching up briefly as they go.

It's warm inside. Barnes parts way with him there, having to get back to his post. Back to cold. Atsumu stares a bit at the spot the man once filled before turning back. He looks around, trying to sort through what is new and old. Despite the long months away, not much has changed. Empty storefronts transformed into small warm pockets of fleeting comfort. The white light from outside spills in from above, and orange light greets it at the bottom from various fires.

He walks a familiar path to the mall's center. A food court renovated to serve as a makeshift bar, was the central hub to this place. It's loud from other drifters stopping by. He recognizes some faces, but most of them are new. The regulars nod at him in politeness, he nods back. It feels awkward, not used to being recognized, to be remembered. 

He's used to white burying most who come through here. Used to burying it all under the cold. 

There's a guy who looks like a kid who's screaming for help, begging and asking. His orange hair makes him stand out against the dreary background. Atsumu avoids him, keeping his head down as he passes by to reach the bar. In a world that is slowly being buried under ice, you won't find a warm heart to help. Most have been frozen by cruel realities. Still part of his breaks off as he hears the desperate pleas for help. The familiarity burning him. 

He swallows down his guilt. The blonde learned the hard way. A bleeding heart will just leave you stumbling and weak. Breathless and in pain. Just tired with each attempt at going on. Guilt has no place in survival.

He leans against the bar, tapping his hand waiting for the silver haired male behind to notice him. "Tsum Tsum!" He yells when he does. Atsumu grimaces a little at the name. It sounds too close to it. The familiarity brought up is now a raging inferno. A painful burn deep in his chest. That moves quick, leaving charred marks that make the warm air feel chilled. Things he hoped to stay frozen are melting. Peeking out from the white landscape he's reflected in his heart.

"Hey Bo-kun" the blonde says, face covered with a fox-like grin. A mask he has hid behind for a while now. The shorter male smiles widely, leaning over the bar to slap the blonde's back. "Starting to think you might have turned into a popsicle" the silver haired male jokes. Atsumu shrugs, with a smug smirk. "You know you can't freeze a face this hot" Behind Bokuto, there's a scoff, as Akaashi sets down Atsumu's usual round of vodka. The blonde and Bokuto clink their glasses together, before they slam it back. The burn of it helps fight back the pain in his chest. Just like fighting fire with fire. 

But the chill soon bleeds in, and he's tapping his glass for another shot. 

After he slams back his second shot, he starts to feel somewhat normal. Somewhat less empty. He doesn't feel cold. Able to push down his past once more. Burying and abandoning it, like cars and useless things. Able to bury him once more. 

He begins to tell the duo what he's scavenged. Letting them get first pick of the new lot. He slams back another shot while they discuss. The crowd has thinned out. Regulars passing by nod as they leave, either to stay or go. The guy is still screaming. Akaashi frowns at a choked yell, emotion breaking it halfway. As he gives Atsumu what would be his fourth shot, he leaves to check on the kid. 

Atsumu frowns, the liquor doing little now. Those choked begs from the orange haired guy outside are constantly bringing that person back up. That night back up. That morning. The cold. He does his best to hide it. But the vodka is a double edged sword now. It weakens his mask and he feels Bokuto touch his shoulder. A silent question. He shrugs it off and instead asks his own. 

"What up with the kid" nodding his head back. Bokuto frowns looking past the blonde. He starts to clean glasses, taking his time before he answers. "Thomas found him this morning, stumbling outside, screaming. A patrol took his sister." Atsumu looks down at that, into what would be his fifth shot, letting out a soft "Damn." Bokuto mutely nods his head in agreement, looking down as he cleans. The blonde frowns, swallowing before he steels himself to slam back his glass.

The last shot does little as a voice he wanted to forget floods his mind. His frozen dried heart beats out one last trikle of warm blood. He taps for one more shot, slams it back, and gets up from the bar. Bokuto blinks, watching his retreating figure as he joins Akaashi in surprise  
.  
Akaashi looks up at him with a frown as he's bent down comforting the younger man. The shorter male looks up at him, eyes ringed with red. Several of the lingering patrons look on, weary and curious. 

Atsumu finally bends down with a sigh. The alcohol in his system makes his hands shake. He puts them on his knees to hide it. He looks the kid in the eyes and nods, seeing his past self in them. "Okay I'll help you" he resolutely says. Which Akaashi and several others gape at. The blacked haired male grasp his shoulder at that, shaking him while angrily saying "Don't make drunken promises, especially ones no one can keep." Atsumu shrugs it off, before simply smirking "I'm not drunk and you know it." The smaller male put his hands on Atsumu's, hope glazes his eyes, before asking "Will you really help me?" 

Atsumu pulls his hands away, uncomfortable. The orange haired male's eyes dim at that, but Atsumu says once again, with a serious assured tone, "Yes, I will" The light returns at that, stronger than before, and the smaller male nods. Akaashi starts to open his mouth but shuts it, and gets up. With a strained face, the darker haired male walks back to Bokuto. Realizing the blonde has made up his mind. 

Atsumu brings the younger male in, and grabs an empty table. Bokuto walks over after Akaashi shrugs him off, upset. He once again touches Atsumu's shoulder, concern washing his face, "Tsum Tsum" Atsumu looks up at him, swallowing at the care the duo had for him before coldly requesting some water and food. Bokuto simply nods, face blank. Obviously hurt. The blonde tries not to let it stab at the newly melted part of his heart. But it does. He swallows, not sure when he let them that close. The last person was... He taps his hand to keep their voice away. Those memories dead.

The orange haired male looks back and forth between Bokuto and Atsumu. He opens his mouth to ask a question, but the blonde cuts him off, not wanting to be confronted by a stranger. "So what are you heckling strangers about?" The stranger flinches back, Atsumu scowls, not meaning to snap. 

He sputters a bit before finding his voice "It's my little sister, we were hitching a ride. The car messed up so me and the driver were working on it. Natsu was the watch. But a blizzard kicked up. We didn't even hear them, couldn't." The shorter male looks away, then down, up, practically everywhere, as if he could find her in some tiny unknown corner. Emotion welling up in his eyes. "They took out the driver first. Slashed good. Clean kill." His voice shakes as he continues, "We didn't have any weapons, figuring we could make it before nightfall. I guess he was too old or something. I was knocked back, and when I spotted her, they were already taking her back. I could barely hear her over the wind, screaming." 

The shorter man shakes, looking away as the water in his eyes threaten to spill over. "I know what I'm asking is a suicide mission, but she's my little sister. I was supposed to protect her. Please, please help me get her back." The man looks Atsumu dead in the eyes, his hands clasped, stray tears escaping. The blonde swallows, he's not hesitant to reply to the stranger. His conversation with Bokuto gave him a clear idea what the man would most likely ask. Rather his past is flashing in his head. Where he was in a similar situation. It takes his attention, and his pause makes the man's face contort in fear. He starts to open his mouth to say something to keep the blonde on board, but Atsumu cuts him off once again. 

"Which nest took her, did they head east? North?" 

The stranger is taken aback by Atsumu interrogation but he answers quickly "They looked to be heading south." "South" the blonde frowns. A few more tears keep spilling across the stranger's cheeks. This was going to be tricky. He sips at the water that was brought a while back. Quietly by one of the waitresses. He taps his hand, and bounces a leg in thought. Mindlessly eating the food sat in front of him. All while thinking. 

"You should eat, it's going to be a long drive." He mumbles around food. The smaller male just stares at him wide eyed, before hesitantly taking a bite. "I'm Miya Atsumu, do not, you got that, call me Miya. Okay." he says after a large gulp. "Hinata, Hinata Shouyo" Hinata introduces around a cracker. 

They eat in silence after that. The emotions Atsumu had faded away leaving a husk filled with white nothingness. Hinata wipes at his cheeks with the back of his hand, but his face hardens with each bite. Atsumu finishes quickly, stands, and cocks his head at the smaller male who looks up at him. "Well?" He smirks, gesturing for the smaller to stand. The orange haired male stuffs the rest of his food in his mouth, hands over it trying to keep it in. He nods. 

Atsumu turns to first change his usual supplies plans with Bokuto. But a stranger, one of the new faces, approaches him. It's a man with dark curly hair hidden under a hood. A mask and bandana cover most of his face, two moles stacked ontop of one another, dot an eyebrow. His eyes are voids. Emotionless. A hunting rifle is slung around his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when I will update next but I will try. Idk but I just wanted a snow apocalypse au. Kinda based on a Y-A horror novel. But when I looked up a review on good reads it doesnt sound that good to suggest. Really the monsters and setting are just kinda loosely based on the book. I mostly changed it to be a group type of monsters with differing types rather than this single vengeful spirit monster. Kinda lovecraftian, kinda alien. 
> 
> I kept rewriting how Atsumu and Hinata go about discussing the main conflict. Orginally bokuto and Akaashi were the malls main hub trader and regulators. And it had a lot more lighter tone, with more dialogue between tsumu and bokuto. Expanding thier friendship and Atsumu kinda out of no where ask Hinata who's upset in the background, whats wrong, but it felt so different from the bleak feel I wanted that I scrapped it. 
> 
> Im still struggling with Sakusa introduction as it has a weird feeling to the rest of my writing. Idk he suppose to be a random stranger who pops up with well lol ,'';^) you'll see. But it feel too random. That's why it seems kinda cut. But waiting to introduce him next chapter seemed to be okay place to stop too. Anyway here the fic's current song choices
> 
> https://youtu.be/tvqlt7OWTOk
> 
> https://youtu.be/5qNgbIGsrtM I listen to this one the most :^) and the fics title song
> 
> https://youtu.be/N7iVWK2W48o  
> https://youtu.be/d-mYX0qKkB8  
> https://youtu.be/s0KOZKTobxM  
> These are covers and the orginal of the same song. I love it so much!
> 
> And finally  
> https://youtu.be/ZoK63Bk7pgw
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu turns to first change his usual supplies plans with Bokuto. But a stranger, one of the new faces, approaches him. It's a man with dark curly hair hidden under a hood. A mask and bandana cover most of his face, two moles stacked ontop of one another, dot an eyebrow. His eyes are voids. Emotionless. A hunting rifle is slung around his shoulder.

Atsumu keeps his smug nonchalant demeanor, but those dark orbs twist knots in his stomach. They're too cold. Too dead. Too similar to the monster he has lurking in the corners of his nightmares. This man is dangerous. And the stranger knows it.

"I overheard your conversation." The man casually drops. Atsumu narrows his eyes while the smaller male widens his in hope. Before Hinata can speak, Atsumu smugly chides the stranger "You know it's rude to eavesdrop." The stranger doesn't drop his poker face, but the left corner of an eye twitches. A crack, it eases the twisting slightly. The newcomer simply let's the remark slide, while smoothly continuing "I was wondering if I could join you." Directing the question past the blonde to the smaller male behind him. 

But before Hinata could respond, Atsumu harshly spits out "Why?" Throwing his arm out to keep the other quiet. "The taller man still doesn't acknowledge the blonde keeping his eyes trained on the orange haired male. Hinata reigns in his excitement at the possibility to have more help. Grounding himself with Atsumu's distrust, and repeats the blonde's question but in a much calmer manner. The stranger's eyebrows pinch together, annoyed to explain himself, but drops it quickly to monotone "I was heading that way, safer to travel in numbers." 

Atsumu clenches his jaw, frustrated. They're wasting time to get supplies and this guy's aloofness doesn't help. The only people that detached are 'guns for hire'.

"How much" he finally grits out. The blonde swears the stranger's eyes widen a bit, but he's not sure. The dark haired male looks up, thinking, before rolling his eyes, a motion he cleanly shifts into his arms as a shrug. "We can discuss it after finding a way to get four people out of the nest alive." Hinata looks at Atsumu, a slight smile splitting his face. Help was help, even if it was paid for. Especially for this. 

The blonde just frowns, before shrugging. Keeping his thoughts to himself for now. 

"It's your call, Hinata. I've got shit to do before we even make any plans to head out. Just find me here when you're done." The smaller is surprised, shocked to suddenly be given the reins. Atsumu bumps the stranger's shoulder as he goes. This was the shorter man's call since it was his sister, his goal. Overstepping his boundaries now would just bite him in the ass later. It always did back then. 

"But one thing, I don't trust him." The blonde says blankly while still walking back to the bar. He can feel the stranger assessing him as he leaves. The stare chills the back of his head. An unsettled feeling digs it claws into the bottom of his stomach. He feels like prey. The small of his back tingles. 

Bokuto turns, when he approaches, silent, his face a clean slate. He looks behind the blonde towards the two people behind him with a frown and looks towards the door Akaashi hid himself behind in frustration. "Atsumu, what the fuck are you doing." The silver haired male breathes, turning back to the blonde. Leaning against the bar. The blonde looks away before shrugging out "Why the fuck do we do anything." Bokuto just purses his lips. "Look I don't know how you ended up finding this place or why you never stay, or whatever. Don't care why you're doing this. Just be safe, and come back...Please." 

The blonde swallows. Emotions well up in his throat, burning as they scramble to the top. "What yall not sick of me yet." He jokes with a shaky smile. Bokuto doesn't return it. For once he stands still, serious and unmoving. Atsumu swallows again, before softly adding "Yea, I will." Simply saying the words for the other man. Unable to feel the care, even though it's scraping away at the walls of his ribs. He looks down at the bar top, sagging, tapping his hand on the top. He sees just from the corner of his eye, Bokuto's hands shrug down as the older man loosens up.

"I have some stuff that might help you. Akaashi doesn't really know about it." Bokuto offhandedly mentions after a moment, his hand reaching for a glass. Astumu looks up, eyebrows flying to the top of his hairline. Bokuto keeps his face blank, cleaning the glass in silence. When he's done, he sets it down before slapping the towel underneath the counter. He motions to one of the staff they have to watch the bar, and simply tells Atsumu "Follow me" The blonde pushes away from the bar, eyebrows still up in question, and gives one last look to Hinata and the stranger, before he walks to the back.

Hinata is animatedly telling the taller man something. He listens with a bored expression on his face. Dark eyes meet Atsumu's over the shorter man's head, and the tingle he has runs up his spine. Dripping liquid ice down it when it reaches the top.

There's something about them he can't shake. 

He does his best to ignore it and follow Bokuto, but it stalks behind him the whole way. Hiding in the shadows. Unease. 

They pass through a small cramped room behind the bar. He's led past broken mannequins and displays, being converted into counters, tables and chairs. Through a back door that opens up to the outside. The light has dimmed considerably since he first arrived. But the snow reflects it up, giving the world an ambient glow. The sparse flurries falling before have stopped. All that is left is a cold caress from a gentle breeze. The older man leads him past other back doors, and overflowing dumpsters of scraps. It's so quiet compared to inside. As if time has stopped. 

Finally stopping in front of a door, and he gives it a loud whack. It rattles after a moment and Thomas, a watch guard, opens up. His eyes widen in curiosity at Atsumu. Without asking, he let's them pass with a smile and 'Hey'. He closes the door behind them, and the three file in line down a cramped hallway to a vague white door. Bokuto slams it open and makes his way past various metal lockers. Atsumu follows, looking around at what he assumes to have been a locker room for mall security. It's freezing despite being inside. The cold is only amplified by natural light and battery powered LEDs, giving the room a blue glow. Thomas doesn't stick around, and they are soon left alone.

Bokuto stops and roughly tugs at an unassuming locker in the middle, near the back. It takes him a few hard jerks to wrench the door free. It swings open with a noisey screech. The back of Atsumu's ears crawl at the unpleasant sound. The loudest noise yet during this mostly silent trip. Bokuto pulls out two cloth bundles first, his arm hitting the other row of lockers behind him. He hands them to the blonde, demanding "Take them" before he continues digging around.

The blonde unwraps one of the bundles, revealing the cold steel of a revolver. Suddenly the cramped space feels claustrophobic. He wasn't the one trusted to carry firearms. It was always-.

He covers the gun and that thought up quickly. Before it takes him back in time. His hands shake just a little. There's a phantom sensation under his ear, and he scratches at it unconsciously. He unwraps the other bundle, this time the black muted metal of a handgun peeks out. He wraps it back up, swallowing. Bokuto pulls out an empty backpack that is dusty and well preserved. He holds it open for the blonde to put the guns in, avoiding Atsumu's eyes. 

Atsumu doesn't seek them out. Understanding. Akaashi despised the weapons. When the shorter male would drink with him and Bokuto, if he was tipsy enough, he would brag about finding a place that he no longer needed them. That Bokuto didn't have to hold or use one anymore. That they were safe. Believing that the silver haired man had traded them off, being the useless, unneeded, unwanted things they were. 

He could taste second-hand guilt on his tongue. The blonde takes the bag from the older man, holding it open as Bokuto drops a box of revolver ammo, and 3 magazines in. The silver haired male noisily and forcefully unzips an inside pocket, and puts the loose ammunition there. The chimes they make bounce against the metal lockers caging the men. 

Neither one looks at the other, eyes glued to their hands. Silence being the only witness to their deceit. 

It lingers till the man searching drops a bag of letters haphazardly to the floor. Bokuto pulls out various things, cussing softly, as items he pushed to the side, fall back in the way. Two power banks are dropped into the bag, and a makeshift hand crank generator. Atsumu pulls it out grimacing at some of the exposed components. The other man slaps his hand down, dropping the machine back in. "Inunaki, and you should be thankful." He turns back with the shake of his head, hand disappearing to dig through the dark confines of the locker. The silver hair man gasps "There it is." pulling out a phone. Atsumu opens his mouth to let out a smart remark, but the other man cuts him off with a slight pout "No, its not a fucking cell phone, Its a satellite phone" 

He hands it to the blonde who turns it in his hands, checking it over. "Does it even work?" Atsumu asks in disbelief. Bokuto takes it from his hand and presses the power button with no success. The blonde looks up from it to give him an unimpressed stare, which the silver haired man responds to by slamming the phone against the top shelf of the locker. With a flicker it comes on fully charged. Bokuto beams a large blinding grin, which Atsumu combats with a soft snark of "A malfunctioning phone, thankss." He tosses the phone carelessly into one of the side pockets. "Hey" the older man punches his shoulder lightly, before reminding the blonde "I didn't trade the sole one I found for blonde hair dye" 

Atsumu rolls his eyes at that, hoisting the bag up and open. A fragile blanket of silent comfort lays itself in the air as the two finish up. The once empty bag is now several pounds heavier. The three high power flashlights Bokuto stole from Barnes' locker, make up most of the weight. With a slam he shuts it, pushing past the blonde, chest touching, to lead him somewhere else. They pass the other rows of lockers into a room that's besides the hallway entrance. 

Thomas sits with his feet up on a table with a book. Only nodding as the two pass. Bokuto pulls open a drawer under a countertop, and begins writing various numbers down, pausing to ask Thomas for reminders here and there. The older man doesn't even look up from his book as he recites them. Bokuto tosses the pen to the side, and rips the page. He passes it off to the blonde "Here is our's, Meien's, and several others you can call." He taps a number in the middle and explains "This belongs to someone who lives right outside the stagnant zone for the south nest. He's a personal friend, just give him my name. I suggest you make this your first goal to get to." 

Atsumu nods, grabbing the pen and paper pad to make sure he has an extra copy. He folds both sheets carefully. One slipping into his coat pocket, the other into the same pocket as the phone. He caps the pen slowly, putting it down gently as Bokuto's actions really sink in. He keeps his head down, still looking at the pen. After a moment he hesitantly starts to thank him "I don't know how t-" But the other interjects "Don't, just, finally paying you back for getting that medicine for Keiji." Neither one says anything after that. Astumu faces the wall, resting a hand on the countertop. Bokuto leans against it, arms crossed as he stares mutely towards the door. 

The only noise being the scrape of paper, as a page is turned. 

After a while Atsumu's mind begins to move back to things he needs to do. He taps his hand for a bit and with a huff turns to stare at the door with Bokuto, complaining "I need to talk to Meien." The silent Thomas speaks up at that, still not looking up, stating "He's on base in his office" Once again the sound of a turning page being the only noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakuasa make his debut! Kinda! And heres some god old BokuAtsu friendship angst. Idk, posting the first chapter really inspired me. Hopefully I can post the next one within a week. Thanks for reading! Also a song choice for you
> 
> https://youtu.be/pQ91nArSjOg
> 
> It has a pretty good beat that goes well with a apocalyptic getting ready montage to me. 
> 
> And some art I drew while making the first chapter 
> 
> https://i.postimg.cc/Dznh1PBg/JPEG-20200531-201749.jpg
> 
> https://i.postimg.cc/Nj1Yyz7F/JPEG-20200531-201941.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while Atsumu's mind begins to move back to things he needs to do. He taps his hand for a bit and with a huff turns to stare at the door with Bokuto, complaining "I need to talk to Meien." The silent Thomas speaks up at that, still not looking up, stating "He's on base in his office" Once again the sound of a turning page being the only noise.

After a while Atsumu's mind begins to move back to things he needs to do. He taps his hand for a bit and with a huff turns to stare at the door with Bokuto, complaining "I need to talk to Meien." The silent Thomas speaks up at that, still not looking up, stating "He's on base in his office" Once again the sounds of a page being turned being the only noise.

Thomas turns one last page before setting the book down. Causally he gets up and gestures to the blonde. "Come on" Atsumu and Bokuto share a look, before the younger man straightens up to follow. "I'll see you back at the bar, keep an eye on the kid for me. If he's free, help him get ready." "Yeah, Yeah. Probably was going to have to anyway. Keiji is kinda attached to him." The other man waves him off, shrugging as he agrees. The blonde turns around while walking and smirks "Akaashi? Don't you mean you're attached" The older man narrows his eyes comically, shoulders hitching up, crossing his arms, before he pouts "Fine we're both attached. You know I can't handle sad stories" Atsumu rolls his eyes as he turns back around to leave. 

The blonde is led through another cramp hallway that opens back up to the inside of the mall. The duo walk past various people who nod as they pass. The soft glow of various fires have now overpowered the dim light spilling in from above. The orange light covers everything, making the shadows seem like endless voids. Carefully the two past various groups. Families. Friends. Neighbors. And strangers just huddled together. The fires enhance the emotions on their faces. It adds a dreamy glow to the groups laughing, and creates inky black shadows on top of those who wear sworrow. 

They soon reach a still escalator and begin to climb, creaks and groans accompany them up. When they reach the top they head straight back. Their path is lined by makeshift beds, the occupants only moving to cough or groan. The floor is practically pitch black from the lack of windows. Various sources compete with the dark for control. Orbs of light from various volunteers' flashlights give the area a hellish appearance. As if Atsumu had stepped into the underworld, and they were lost spirits wandering about. Barely able to make out the person controlling the light source. Their faces just vague blurs.

The blonde shivers. 

The trek ends after he's guided outside a door that sits just beyond a counter. The younger man gives a simple nod and thanks to the other, who smiles in return before heading back. He knocks on the door and opens it cautiously. Peeking in.

The room is aglow in blues and yellows, two flashlights sitting up right are the source. Behind a desk Meien looks up to greet the blonde, sitting back in his chair, arms crossed, sternly stating "I was wondering when you would drop by today." The younger man rubs at the back of his head, sheepishly stepping in before questioning "Barnes?" The other shakes his head, and motions for the blonde to shut the door so they could have privacy. "Kinda. Akaashi and Inunaki have been ranting about you" the dark haired man muses, picking up a walkie talkie he had sitting on the desk.

Atsumu pulls up a chair that sits on the other side. Putting it so he could lean his arms on the cold wooden surface. The older man takes and stacks the hand written papers strewn across it, gathering them up and tossing them into a drawer. He opens another, and pulls out a map, flattening it out by sitting a thermos on one corner. "I actually came for a different reason." Meien raises his eyebrows up, asking a silent question, but allowing the other to continue uninterrupted. "A man with two moles over his left eyebrow asked to join. Dark hair, dead eyes, shitty personality. Ring any bells." 

The other puts the walkie talkie on the opposing corner of the map, before leaning back in his chair once again, arms folded across his chest. "Sakusa Kiyoomi, a hunter." He answers after a moment of thought. Atsumu's eyebrows scrunch up, wrinkles form as he repeats in disbelief "A hunter?" Meien locks eyes with blonde before responding coldly "Of them"

Atsumu leans up from where he is slumped against the desk. Sitting straight, mouth slightly part, as he tries to process Meien's answer. Finally the blonde slouches in the chair, still in disbelief, before grunting "Why the fuck didn't he say that." Meien pulls out a pen, and shrugs as he looks down to search the map for something. "I've heard he's a funny guy. Real good at what he does, but particular. Picky about what jobs he takes." The older replies. 

Atsumu presses a cheek in a hand, head tilt, still slumped down, tersely saying "Trustworthy?" Meien looks up after he circles something, eyes up in thought, before he looks back down with a causal answer of "Seems so, haven't heard of him killing anybody. Just annoyed praise and personality complaints." The blonde just grimaces, before admitting "I don't trust him." Meien looks up at the blonde, sitting the pen down and putting his head on his hand, simply saying "Then don't, trust your gut." 

The older man's causal statement makes the other sink lower into his chair. Face sour. Meien tilts his head. He straightens up and leans forward, advising solemnly "He's good, Atsumu, use him." The blonde looks a little defeated at his words, but the other man with a sober look adds on "But I would also trust your gut too, and keep him at distance. It's kept you alive so far." Atsumu taps his hand against his mouth, frowning. Wanting to disagree. Say all his gut can do now is twist in regret. It churns at his quietness, something nags him about being so self conscious. He sits back up and sighs "If he hunts them for a living, then he will be our best shot to getting in and hopefully out alive." 

Meien sits up and back in his chair staring at the blonde before admitting "You know Inunaki hates me for not stopping you the first time you left here. He cussed me out for almost 2 weeks. When you popped back in after 3 months and left once again a week later, he cussed me out for 5." Atsumu blinks, surprised the older man was telling him this. He swallows, turning his head away feeling guilty. He should've moved on, to some place new, with people he wouldn't get attached to. But he didn't.

"I've regretted a lot of things in my life. Especially during the war. But I don't regret trying to keep you here."the older muses morosely. "Just know when you're ready there's a place for you here." He finishes, looking back down at the map, giving the blonde a moment. "If you come back, at least explain to me why you can't stay, if you don't, Alright?" The blonde rest his knuckles against his lips at that. Trying to compose his voice to be steady before he responds.

It doesn't surprise him the older man would notice. Meien was sharp. More so because he probably had experienced it all during the war. Atsumu shudders, thinking of the gossip he's heard over years about it. Soldiers told to abandon one another, from injury or weakness. Sometimes, they were simply sacrifices. Lives thrown away just to bully food from a weaker country. All it resulted in was most countries' governments being ripped apart. Leaving the remains to be run by the survivors and the creatures. 

"Yeah, okay" the blonde finally chokes out, pulling his hand away from his mouth, still looking away.

Without missing a beat the other man asks "How are you on a weapon?" Atsumu picks up and pats the bag, saying "Revolver and a Handgun" The other man pulls open a drawer on the other side, while rapidly asking "You know how to use them?" The blonde cringes when he stutters out "Kinda, I haven't really handled one since I was barely still 16." Meien gives him a tired stare as he sits down 3 magazines and a half open box of ammo. "Hand them here." He demands, sighing, with his hand out.

For the next hour Atsumu is instructed on how to properly take apart each gun and put them back together. Tips on holding, and holstering each one. A rag, and some oils are thrown at him at one point. As the older man guides him on how to clean them. The exchanges are brief, but warmly stern. Meien is careful, keeping his pace slow, trying to explain every little detail for the blonde. Finally he leads the blonde to a ladder, up to the roof.

In the pitch black night, he makes sure Atsumu knows how to fire and reload each weapon. The shots ring out into space. Their resounding echo are reflected in the harsh puffs of air he lets out after each shot. Vibrating with each new kick. Building up till his hands shake. It feels all too real, his mind racing between the past and the present. Meien stops him there, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. The older man pushes him away, down the ladder, back to his office. He folds the map he had been marking on, handing it to the still shaking blonde with no words. 

With that Atsumu leaves his office. Stumbling around carefully in the dark stretch outside. He stomps down the dead escalator. To drown out the still machine's protests. He passes by dim fires starting to die. Around masses of people sleeping wherever they can. By the time he's navigated himself back to the bar his hands have finally still. He let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

The blonde lightly taps his hand on the metal covering the front. A crack of light shows through the bottom, and he kicks his foot under it stating "Its me" It loudly screeches up, and he rushes under when the opening allows it. Bokuto slams it back down once the blonde is in. "Took your time, didn't you" he jokes passing by. Atsumu rolls his eyes, following behind. "Where's Hinata?" The silver haired man gestures to the door Akaashi went behind earlier. "Back here with that tall guy from this afternoon." 

The blonde frowns, but steels himself, following behind the older man. It opens up into a part of the store that's been converted into a house. It always reminded Atsumu of one of those open studio apartments he would see in magazines they would burn. Just more rough and DIY done. Various small candles light the place. He spots Hinata and Sakusa sitting at a table that is barely standing on the last of its legs. Hinata is messing with something, muttering to himself quietly. Sakusa on the other hand looks bored. Cleaning his gun. 

He sets his bag down, and Akaashi greets him coldly, as he steps further in. The shorter man soon busy himself in the kitchen area, avoiding the blonde still. Stepping up to the table, Atsumu pulls out the map Meien gave him. Still folded, the blonde slaps it down. Hinata welcomes him politely as he does, "Your back. Akaashi and Bokuto were telling us about you." The older man simply hums in response, searching his pockets for a pen. "Here." Bokuto says holding out a pen and a small homemade snack bar. 

The blonde thanks him, throwing the pen down, taking a bite, and pulling out a seat. The whole exchange is slowly dissected by Sakusa's stare. Atsumu tries his best to distract himself from it with the food. But it slowly starts to add imaginary weights to his stomach. Leaving the blonde to discard the food off to the side. Appetite lost. The other man's face contorts in disgust.

Opening the map, things are shoved and put away. Bokuto hovers over Atsumu, looking at it over his shoulders. The various marks made by Meien cover the map, plotting various routes and dangers, along with the area that make up the south nest. Before they start Hinata softly ohs, before introducing Sakusa. "Right Atsumu, this is Sakusa. I think he can really help."

The blonde simply nods, not bothering to look, keeping his face blank. Pretending to not know anything. Meien's voice advising him on trusting his gut repeats, overlaying the one in the back of his head. Belonging to the same set of imaginary hands that twist knots in his guts. The taste of distrust for the mangle mess they are, sours the back of his tongue. The other just is just as quiet, not bothering to acknowledge the blonde once again. Bokuto frowns at the exchange, amber eyes narrowing. 

Hinata, more focused on his sister, ignores the whole exchange. "Is this where they've taken her." Before the blonde can speak, Sakusa answers, flatly answering "Not yet. If she was taken here, the night before last, then it's most likely a 4 day trip back." The curly haired man's finger hovers just a bit outside the base. Pushing the man's hand out of the way, Atsumu dots the spot. with huff. "So that does what?" The other man glowers at the blonde, before explaining, annoyed "If we drive nonstop once we leave, we can possibly cut them off before they reach the stagnant zone. They will only be moving in the dead of night. We can use the day to our advantage." It sounds good, then they could just handle a group of five, rather than a nest of hundreds or even thousands. But, the timing would have to be perfect. Something that wouldn't be found in a world as fucked as this.

He taps the table, leg bouncing as he scans the routes. Hinata stays quiet simply trying to follow the conversation, before asking "What's the stagnant zone?" The three men all look up at him with various looks at the question. Bokuto leans against Atsumu, tapping at a blob on the map, explaining in confusion "It's no man's land. Essentially." The smaller man's blank face morphs into complete confusion. It was pretty common knowledge. Atsumu gives a better answer, flatly explaining, "It's a defense area where they have the smaller ones sit on the ceiling of tunnels, just below the surface, Hinata. They pull down anything that creates a moving shadow on the surface." The smaller man pales at the answer, looking back at the map. 

"We should try to cut them off around here" Sakusa points, looking expectantly at Atsumu. Atsumu caps the pen and throws it to the table. "Here" the blonde says, jaw clenched. The other man doesn't react, besides an eyebrow twitch. Picking up the pen, he circles a spot landing between the two marked routes. 

What was up with this guy. He sneaks a look at the man, distrust pulling his mouth down into a grimace. Hinata silently observes the blonde, asking "Something the matter?" Snapping Atsumu out of his paranoid-fill musings. "Just trying to figure out the best route." He plays off. 

He taps at one of the lines Meien has drawn, "This is going to be the fastest way, but-" he once again grabs the pen, making several x's along the path. "There's a lot of snow drifts that have covered entire towns through here. We will be running a lot of risks driving this way." The blonde then points to a much more curved road with a lot of turns. "This is going to be our safest route, but it takes almost a full week driving nonstop." 

Finally the blonde makes a route, stopping it about halfway. For the most part it is a straight line with a few x's and curves. "This is a route I can navigate pretty well. But it doesn't go the full way. I can get us to the spot I marked in a day and a half, if the weather permits it." Sakusa pulls the map towards him with an edge gently cradled with the pads of his fingers, studying each route carefully. Deciding the blonde's existence was worth his time currently. "Can you navigate this at night, no lights?" The curly haired man shoots towards the other, his dark eyes boring into him. Atsumu wants to bounce his leg in annoyance and say no with his arms crossed. 

Instead he puts one hand to his mouth, and taps the other before lying with a sharp snarky "Yes." 

Sakusa simply leans back, dark eyes unconvinced. God, did Astumu hate this guy. 

"This should be good enough for now" The other states, leaning forward, eyebrows scrunched, pushing his chair back."We should leave just before dawn, that's in about 4 hours. Get some rest." The curly haired man instructs flatly, standing up. The group blink at his abruptness. Just as quick he leaves. Shutting the door with a faint click. 

Atsumu shares a look with Hinata, before standing up himself. "Well he's a fun one." He mutters. Bokuto shrugs, before gently grabbing Hinata's shoulder, and quietly suggesting "We have a spare cot in the back, Atsumu can take the couch." With that the blonde and still fuming Akaashi are left as the two walk past a curtain doorway. As Atsumu fixes the pile cushions that make up the couch, Akaashi quietly spits out "I thought I was done watching people die. Why did you feed into this?" Atsumu looks into the shorter man's cold teal eyes. His frowns deepens as he walks past to the bed that sits past a pole, harshly saying "What are you getting out of these besides trying to second-hand kill yourself. Not to mention dragging other people down with you. Sometimes people just don't come back. No matter how many lives go after them." Atsumu stares at him, face deepening to match his frown.

He doesn't shrug, or fiddles with his hand. He doesn't look away, for once he feels like he's on the start of confronting something he should've years ago. Keeping a steady voice he answers, eye locked on the other's "I know. I know that sentiment more than most. Maybe I'm doing this out of guilt. I'll admit. But I know what's it like to be a brother, Keji. I know what's it like to fail as one." The other man turns his head. Face still a mask of angry indifference, before looking down, swallowing. He's quiet, contemplating at the crack the blonde allowed him to find purchase in. Scaling over the high walls Atsumu has built. 

Finally he simply says "Don't come back, if you can't bring him back too." Nodding his head toward the back. Eyes oddly blank and emotionless. Atsumu can only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy but also not with this chapter. Next one is going to be the start of a very cold cold and cramped road trip. And more slow building tension that Hinata will be third wheeling between along with the monster making thier debut. Lol. 
> 
> I guess I'm just not happy with the pace. But at the same time I really wanted to build Atsumu's place in the world and how poorly a job he does at keeping people away. I also kinda wanted have set explanations on where things came from. Items and ideas. Hopefully I can really ramp things up next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally he simply says "Don't come back, if you can't bring him back too." Nodding his head toward the back. Eyes oddly blank and emotionless. Atsumu can only nod

Atsumu doesn't dream. 

He doesn't really sleep either. 

More than anything he feels. He feels cold. He feels phantom pains of injuries. Of wounds made by himself in his mind.

The worst is how detached he feels when he sleeps. Drifting away, the feeling that anchored him, anchored the blonde to him, is nothing more than a broken rope. The other end lost. In a place no living person could ever hope to reach. Unstoppable force meeting an equal immovable obstacle. Perfect painful nothing. Chaotic comforting everything. Neutrality leaving him an empty shell. 

He closes his eyes to lay down and opens them to get up. That is what he considers sleep.

Hinata is shaking him, murmuring quietly, as if there is something more terrifying than the two other men who are still sleeping. The blonde is alert enough to grab the smaller man's wrist in a harsh grasp, jolting, pulling the smaller man down. He almost pins the orange haired man under him, till he gasps out who he is. Panting, Atsumu quickly moves back, letting Hinata cradle his wrist, wide eyed.

It's been years since he's been awakened by someone's touch. Even when he stays here, they leave him to wake up on his own. He stands up, heaving for air, choking out "Is it time?" Hinata looks at him, moon eyed still, confusion and fear swirling in them. The smaller man just nods his head. Mouth opened in a silent question. One the smaller man decides to kill it, before it ever leaves his throat. 

Atsumu pulls him up, and dusts him off, as an apology. Hinata accepts it, but a small swallow gives away his still lingering nervousness. "You ready?" The blonde questions, a noise more than anything to stab through the heavy quiet. "Yea-Yeah." Hinata stutters, hands clenching and opening. "Cool. Cool." The blonde breaths out. Rocking unsteady as he leans down to grab his bag. Hinata's dead question haunts the air. 

Quietly they leave. Well they try to. Atsumu knocks around, his lightheadness lingering. Hinata stumbles and trips, apparently not used to walking in complete darkness. The two men both end their struggles in a flinch, the metal sheet that encloses the bar screeching, crash echoing, as Atsumu let's it drop down. 

"Thank god the creatures can't hear." Is deadpanned behind them, jolting Hinata to slam his hand against the shaky barrier. Another harsh stab of noise, cutting into dark, and the blonde's head. Turning around, Sakusa's imposing figure greets them. "Good morning to you too, Omi." Atsumu snarks tiredly. Cocking his head, stock still besides that, Sakusa snaps back with "What did you just fucking call me." 

His tone isn't a question, nor is it a demand. Rather it's claw-like. Ripping into the blonde, trying to dig an answer out of some imaginary guts. Atsumu just replies with a casual shrug of shoulders."Omi-Omi better, or should I call you Kyoomi?" Is huffed as he bumps into the curly haired male, passing "I don't remember Hinata telling you my first name so you could butcher it." Sakusa interrogates, chasing the slightly shorter man. "Must've slipped your mind." Atsumu offers, trying to cover his tracks. Sakusa stalks behind him, scoffing "Yeah it slipped so far from it, that I even recall never telling him." Atsumu ignores that, and decides to shut his mouth up after that. Meien advice dances through his hands and into his head. 

Sakusa strides past him to reach the door before the blonde. Lanky arms beating his. He holds the door open, forcing Atsumu to side-step out. The curly haired male simply studies the blonde as he passes. Dark orbs stalking his movements. "Like what you see?" Atsumu smirks with a sharp grin. Sakusa grimaces, "No" Snow is drifting down to earth slowly. There's a small breeze, blowing cold across the men's faces. The sky is a midnight shade of blue, with a slight glow to it. Passing by the abandoned cars. Black exoskeletons of their former owners.

Sakusa strides past the stomping blonde with a jingle of keys muffled by the gloves he's wearing. The soft noises their feet make are accompanied by the light patter of falling ice. Silence marches along with them to a small truck. It appears to be a well kept vehicle. There's rusted brown chains wrapped around the tires. Sakuas pulls a door open easily, no tugs or groans of protests. Atsumu hands Hinata his bag, before pulling out the keys to the piece of junk he's been driving. 

It's a few spaces down, and he hits the roof with a soft pat of appreciation. From within its rusted and cracked frame he pulls out the extra gas he's been holding on, along with a hose and container. "Wow. I hope you don't expect this piece of shit to be able to still run when you get back." Sakusa says off to the side. Atsumu rolls his eyes, jerking the opening to fill the tank up with annoyance. The rusted hinges snaps off with ease. "Hurry up." Is monotone above him now where he's bent down.

He ignores it, slipping the hose in, holding it precariously. Pulling out a removable spout from a long toss gas tank he sticks it in. "You got a rag?" Astumu asks, hand out, open and waiting. "Just use the one that's wrapped around your neck" the other says, mildly annoyed. Foot tapping. "No. Rag." Something soft is dropped into his hand with an exhale. The blonde wraps it around the spout that is sticking out of the tank, next to the hose leading into the container. He blows into it, and there is the soft splash of foul smelling fossil fuel. 

"I would be impressed, if you just didn't wrap your lips around something that is sure to be a dirty, old and gas covered" Sakusa shoots, but the blond deflects simply saying "Pulled it off a busted old one with tags still on it. I boil it after every use.So it's just old." Sakusa eyebrows rise, then fall, landing on down, wrinkles etched between them."Still pretty fucking gross." He says as if he doesn't want to believe the blonde can be capable of something sanitary. "At least I can get my own gas. I'm guessing you don't." Atsumu says, rising to stand, pulling the stuff out.

"Your right, I don't get it. I earn it." Sakusa coldly brags, hand snatching the containers from the blonde. Cloth brushing against bare skin."Hurry the fuck up" is shot towards the blonde who stands there, eyes narrowed. 

Getting into the truck seems to be the biggest hassle yet, taking longer than Atsumu's fuel stop. With Sakusa lecturing the two on his rules. Hinata follows with rapt attention. Atsumu rolls his eyes, hands fidgeting, ready to go. After agreeing to what must've been the fifth demand of 'wipe your shoes', they finally pile in.  
Sakusa slowly pulls away, lights off, navigating the parking lot easily. Atsumu stares out the window he's leaning against to give the mall one last look. His hasty scrawl of "FREE CAR" is the last thing he lingers on before looking away.

For the most part the group drives in silence. Passing most of the buildings slowly before opening into an endless horizon. Sakusa speeds the truck up then. Both Hinata and Atsumu decide that once glance at the speedometer easily sways them to look elsewhere.

The sky easily gives way to an ambient blue. Now it's easier to see the silhouettes of street lamps, houses, and horrific things. Staring off he can see vague cutouts moving. They look to be a mile off. Atsumu shivers as he watches the small sect of creatures stop and look this way, their strangely small heads, all moving at once. 

Hinata leans over him, eyes wide as he stares back. Horrified. "I never really seen one like this." He whispers, face hovering near the glass. Atsumu looks back, fingers clenching as the five things heads' move robotically to watch the truck. One stands up on its spindly legs, larger than then the rest. A strange tail whips behind it, and its bulging eyes catch the smallest amount of light, reflecting it back at the group as white glowing orbs. "They will bury themselves soon. The light right now is brightest they can see clearly in" The dark haired driver states. Eyes steady and unblinking, focused ahead. 

A building comes up fast, quickly breaking up the scene. Hinata blinks when it ends. The creatures are gone. But Atsumu just digs his fingernails into his palms, catching the largest digging it's way beneath the snow. His back tingles. It doesn't stop till the sun peers over the horizon, an orange eye stumbling upon something in its last few moments of life.

The quiet white of the world blankets itself over the group after that. They drive nonstop for what seems like hours under it. Around noon, the snow starts to pick up. Hinata fidgets, legs kicking out, trying to find comfort. Atsumu has the map out, keeping track of thier progress. Upon the second time of Hinata elbowing him in the gut, he grunts out "Can we switch?" 

Sakuas doesn't give Atsumu a glance, humming out "No." The blonde simply sends him a toothy frown, lips pulled back in utter anger. "So you're going to drive the whole way?" He snaps, eyebrows raising up in question. Eyes wide. "Yep." He answers, already bored with Atsumu. With a huff the blonde sits back. Eyes going back to look out the window. 

There's a pause of awkward air settling. Finally Atsumu moves to turn his back to his window to face the driver. "This might be a 2 to 3 day trip." He points out, annoyed. "I know" Sakusa flatly replies. His voice stabbing into the blonde. Outside the wind whistles as it pushes against the speeding truck. Beside the pouting blonde, Hinata quips politely "You're going to have to sleep at one point Sakusa." 

With a slow exhale, Sakusa taps his fingers against the steering wheel. "Much good it will do if you're up while I'm up." He answers dryly. His fingers drumming slowly. Atsumu sighs, slinking in his seat. Even Hinata seems deflated, Sakusa's logic having some ground. "But you can't drive the whole time." Atsumu points out. Finally Sakusa looks away from the road, dark eyes looking between the two. When he looks back at the road, he compromises "Just let me go as far as I can, the less stops we make switching drivers, the better." Hand fidgeting with his mask. Frown wrinkling around his exposed eyes.

Atsumu frowns, arms crossed. He doesn't reply, instead dropping the conversation. The blonde could drag it out, but to be fair Sakusa was already giving a fair compromise. Even he would be hard pressed to let a complete stranger drive his chosen vehicle of the month. Hinata purses his mouth, though the blonde can see his mind turning. He swears he can see the regret of smaller male's choices so far flash in his eyes. 

"If we miss our chance, we have a 3 day time limit to find her in the nest. Navigating tunnels filled to the brim with the things." Sakusa explains, as if sensing the discontent among the two. That seems to ground the smaller man's mind, reminding him that he doesn't have the luxury to regret now. Atsumu just rolls his eyes. Looking back out the window. Now the sky is a moody grey. Darkening as the wind blows the flailing ice faster and harder. Conditions starting to tip into a blizzard. 

Soon the scenery blends together. Leaving the blonde for the most part to zone out. Thoughts of what-ifs dancing in his mind. Hand clenching as he imagines shooting a gun at a thing of nightmares. Hinata combats the awkward hours with attempts at small talk, but for the most part it falls flat after one or two replies. The cramped space hits an uncomfortable heat. One that truly doesn't feel warm but still leaves you to sweat. It isn't helped by the weather slowing their pace down to what Atsumu assumes to be the same as a snail. 

Finally Sakusa is the one to break out of the monotony, with a deep exhale. He slows the car to a stop. Without a word, he opens his door with a flourish. Letting the cold sink it's fingers into the other two. With no reaction, he shuts the door quickly behind him, striding around, opening Atsumu's side, eyebrows up, in impatience. The blonde gladly takes the chance to stretch his legs, rushing out. His knees stretched in relief, as he strides to the other side. 

"Finally, don't worry Omi, your truck is safe in my hands." Atsumu smugly brags, ecstatic to finally give his side relief from Hinata. "Saying that just insures me that you shouldn't be behind the wheel." Sakusa monotones, hand on the handle to get back out. Atsumu jerks the car to move, legs itching to stay stretched out. 

If Sakusa's eyes gave him chills before, they burn the slightly shorter man now in hate. He tries to brush it off tapping against the steering wheel in a disjointed rhythm. Sakusa fidgets for the first hour of the switch. Next two hours slowly build up to the taller man finally, leaning back, the exhaustion of driving around almost 12 hours straight hitting him. 

A little bit after that, his chest slows to a steady rise and fall. Atsumu hates to admit it, but it's a bit relieving to see the other man in a humanizing way. As if reading his mind, Hinata repeats this sentiment out loud "He's a lot less scary knowing he has to sleep." The shorter male continues "I honestly thought he would drive the whole way." Atsumu shrugs, keeping his tone neutral "Hard to trust people, you know." The blonde's hands and shoulder's shooting up to emphasize. "But still, all you can do sometimes is trust a stranger not to screw you over." He finishes, hands gripping the wheel tighter.

"Yeah" Hinata says, head turning to face out into the now almost dark sky. The weather luckily, or maybe unluckily hasn't changed. Atsumu barely scraping by with hard squints and slow maneuvering. "Any real good stranger stories? Well besides how you met Bokuto, he already told me that one." Atsumu looks up briefly in thought, before asking back "Like 'Haha' good or 'wow that's wholesome' good." Hinata takes a moment to think before landing on wholesome. "I think hearing something heart-warming would be super nice right now" rubbing his arms with an excited smile. 

Atsumu is floored by how genuine he seems to be, letting out an awkward laugh. "Actually, uh, nope. Kinda been screwed over a lot, besides for Bokuto and them." Hinata is silent besides a surprised 'o' face. Atsumu tries to shrug it with a playful jab at the orange haired boy, asking him his question back. Hinata fidgets, moving his body to the thoughts in his head. 

With a hesitant start, he recounts to the blonde "There was this guy, right. Looks like this all the time, can't smile for shit." He pushes his hair down, face down turned, before taking his fingers to pull back his mouth, to show all his teeth in a pointed smile. Atsumu blinks before snickering out "Okay, but I thought this was a wholesome tale" 

Hinata laughs a little before assuring "It is, trust me, but anyway he's someone who I consider a friend even if he calls me an idiot all the time right." Astumu laughs now, face scrunched in amused disbelief. "Really?" The shorter male shakes his head "Yeah, I know, I'm pretty generous." The blonde snickers even harder, as the other continues, encouraged. "So anyway, despite being this huge asshole, he really went out of his way to help me leave with my sister." 

Atsumu tilts his head at that, confused "You couldn't find someone to take you both?" Seemed like a legitimate reason to the blonde. Till Hinata looks up, and down as if he's trying to find an excuse within the cabin of the truck. Stuttering "I well- yeah, kinda. You know how it is." Atsumu gives him a look that says 'No, I don't?', eyebrows down. The blonde opens his mouth to press the shorter man to clarify, but instead a deeper timber cuts him off asking "How far have we gotten?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really like the pace of this chapter I was going to add some more to it but, I didnt want it to come so soon after Hinata's backtracking mystery. :^) I'm pretty excited to write it though, for more Sakusa time. 
> 
> I'm just pretty happy with this chapter because a lot of plot points I had in my mind are coming out into play. Building up to them is something Im still working on. So the last two chapter have been frustrating but a good experience to have.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu tilts his head at that, confused "You couldn't find someone to take you both?" Seemed like a legitimate reason to the blonde. Till Hinata looks up, and down as if he's trying to find an excuse within the cabin of the truck. Stuttering "I well- yeah, kinda. You know how it is." Atsumu gives him a look that says 'No, I don't?', eyebrows down. The blonde opens his mouth to press the shorter man to clarify, but instead a deeper timber cuts him off asking "How far have we gotten?"

They both look at Sakusa who looks around bleary eyed. "It hasn't even been two hours yet, just..., go back to sleep." Atsumu directs, looking away from the window. Sakusa takes a moment, blinking before leaning back. Both men hold their breath waiting for his to even out once again. Their former conversation left behind. But the knowledge sticks in the back of Atsumu's head. A question posies itself on the back of his throat, wanting to dive down, breathing life into his vocal cords. 

He swallows it away.

Both decide to let the whistling of the wind be the only noise. 

The sky is now completely black as Atsumu drives into the dark. 

3 hours starts to whittle it's way into Atsumu's bones along with the other one before. His legs ache once again. Itch to move. Fingers tap, restlessly drumming to some unknown song. Hinata glances at his unease. "Do you want me to take a crack at it?" He asks, hand out in a gesture of offering. Atsumu blinks. Before shaking his head, hand coming up to tap away at his mouth. "Its fine" he assures, legs fidgeting. 

There's a thud that shakes the truck. The blonde tightly rights it, clenching the wheel. Sakusa jumps up awake easily, eyes clear and dark. Flashing dangerously at the current driver. Atsumu sends a look back, standing his ground silently. "What happened." Sakusa demands, tone rumbling in rage. "Don't look at me, there's been nothing in front of us." The blonde explains exasperated, face contorted. The other man looks unconvinced.

Till another thud hits the truck, this time catching the tail. Somehow the blonde once again rights it, arms crossing as he does. All three men look behind them and then at each other. "Fuuuck" Hinata distresses, slinking down. "It's not what I'm thinking it is, is it?" he questions shakily.

Great, they were being hunted. 

Sakusa ignores him, pointedly looking past the oranged haired male. "You. Don't hit any with my truck. Last thing I need is something broken and leaking." Atsumu only sighs in annoyance when he's addressed "Omi, I'm driving straight. Even if that straight means straight through something." He snarks, enjoying the wrinkles that are making a home between Sakusa's eyes. The other man looks like he wants to bludgeon the blonde with the flashlight he has in his hands. "Turn on my headlights briefly, there's an electrical short that will fry the whole system if they stay on longer than 3 mins." Sakusa directs, turning in his seat, facing the blonde, hand clenched around the hand bar. Atsumu sends him a sharp grin, speeding up, smugly sassing "So this is just as shitty as my old car" The looks he gets is withering. "I'm going, I'm going" Atsumu assures, grin splitting his face in gut wrenching fear. 

With a flick of his hand, he turns on the lights only to be greeted to four scouts. Shrieking and covering their sensitive pearlescent eyes with spindly claws. Snow almost erasing their blue-tinted hunched figures. "FUCK" Atsumu swerves in a gut decision. They all lean as they circle around, the truck's tailend clipping one. Its shrieks and chirps in pain

"So what happened to going straight" is smugly deadpanned from the other side of the cabin. Atsumu can only grit out "Shut up" from between his snarled clenched teeth. Hinata sits up from where he had his arms over his head, begging "Can we stop this pissing competition. Fuck." The two older men look embarrassed briefly, before Atsumu flashes the headlights once again, narrowly avoiding a street lamp. 

His head connects with the window beside him with a loud crack and a slight second his vision swims. Hinata's shoulder hits the steering wheel, and even Sakusa's hand is thrown harshly against something eliciting a grunt of pain. The other two look between him and the uncertain road ahead, eyes weary since his injury sounded worse than it was. But his adrenaline simply has him shake it away for the moment. Atsumu, pants, eyes wild, moving rapidly across the windshield. He reaches in his pocket and slaps the map on Hinata's chest. 

"We just passed by the circle in E5, column J." He breathes. Sakusa rips it out and opens it up, clicking on the flashlight to find where they are. With another swerve, Atsumu avoids a buried car. Panting he breathes "We can get back on path, circling around to E3, and D3. Going up that way, getting back on at column I, in D4" With a brief click of the headlights again he curses as he swerves around a downed neon sign. Thanking the gods when the chain wrapped tires dig into the ice below. Keeping them stable.

"There's a downed 18 wheeler around E3, column I. I have to slow down to go around it safely." Speaking out loud mostly to himself, of all the things he's memorized when scavenging out here. A path making itself known to him and him alone. "Soon after, there is a bridge, old, should hold but it's covered in cars." Atsumu keeps facing forward not once taking his eyes off the road. Another flash of light, breathing a sigh of relief for the clear open road. "So get cornered into a slow pace to be easy prey. Nice" Sakusa advises with morose sarcasm. 

There's a loud crash from the bed, and Atsumu struggles to get the truck under control. Fighting against unbalanced weight. "Well, speak of the devil" he spits, side eyeing the taller man. Sakusa ignores him looking back with Hinata. Dark eyes meet almost white one's. Casually he flashes the much larger creature with a bored look. It must be the one that is leading the 4 scouts they saw earlier. It screams in pain, hiding it's face. There's a crack as it's tail whips around, hitting the glass of the window behind Hinata.

With a jerk of the wheel, Atsumu swerves around a fire hydrant. Unbalanced, the predator flips over the side, one claw holding on. Its armored back scraping against the ice. He uses its confusion to quickly slow down and start going around the first obstacle he talked about. Hinata slaps his arm to hurry, Sakusa looks bored, clicking the light repeatedly. The thing slaps it's free hand on the side next to its other just as Atsumu is right around the front of the 18 wheeler. It looks at him in the side mirror, and ice forms in his stomach. He floors it as soon as he clears it. Causing Sakusa to slam his hand on his dash cursing. The thing has to hold on not to lose it's grip, forgoing climbing up. Speeding up, Atsumu sees the first car on the bridge, he presses his foot down. Sakusa looks at him, black meeting brown, dull meeting glazed, and nods. Facing forward, pressing an arm against Hinata. 

With a quick flick, Atsumu maneuvers the truck towards the dead car. With a screech of abomination and metal, he knocks the thing loose. He let's off the gas, coasting the vehicle, as they pass over the bridge. Dodging the other cars with ease. Hinata looks back to see the smaller ones standing in a circle around the now dead leader of the sect. Slinking down sighing in relief, while Atsumu slows his own heavy breathing. Sakusa just observes them, dark eyes reassessing previous worth. Finally he rumbles out "You fucking scraped my truck" Almost whining, but his face an emotionless mask still. Atsumu and Hinata turn to him in absolute shock, both opened mouth. Stuttering in disbelief. 

"What?" Atsumu laughs out, blinking, a pulled strained smile on his face. Hinata looks between them, mouth still slightly opened. Sakusa once again reaffirms "You scraped my truck" huffing up, arms crossed. At that Atsumu just tilts his head back and howls out in laughter. Particular, no, holy fuck, this guy was insane. Who sits with a bored expression the entire time a predator is clinging on to their vehicle, only to whine about his fucking truck getting scraped. The blonde has tears running down his face, while Hinata laughs nervously with him. "WHAT" he wheezes. He needed a drink. 

"It's not that funny, good vehicles are hard to come by." The blonde hated to admit, but he was right. Atsumu wipes his eyes, and chuckles out "Yeah, your right. I'm sorry" He giggles a little at the absurdity of it still. The rules about tidiness they went over he could get, but this just blew his mind. "I'm sorry. I'm just, floored. Your amazing Omi." Atsumu admits, his honesty tinged with playfulness. The taller man scrunches up, wrinkles reflect his posture on the bridge of his nose. "I'm not a joke." He huffs. 

Atsumu has to blink at the red tinting his cheeks at that. The blonde looks away from the road with a fox-like grin and back, smile crinkling the corners of his eyes."Sorry the rumors about you don't do you justice." The distrust he had eases back just a little. Seeing the other man actually as a human with emotions helping. But something still has a finger wrapped around his trust. His grin slowly fades as the adrenaline wears off, and his gut twists to remind his brain of his fears. 

Sakusa doesn't say anything, but his shoulders drop slightly. At least relaxed, for a moment. But the weather doesn't let up. The cold seeps in, as panic from earlier cools for good. Making the group antsy about their current goal. Finally Hinata solemnly asks the question they were all avoiding. "Do we still have time?" The mood drops to match the temperature outside. All warmth gone. 

Sakusa studies the map, and the fuel gauge. Atsumu looks off to the side, out his window, before facing forward again. Finally the curly haired man answered "It's still close, the detour took up some of the extra time we had gained. If the weather let's up by morning I can get us back ahead of schedule." Atsumu taps his fingers, before reminding "Mid afternoon, if the day goes as you plan. We will be hitting new territory. We should plan, just in case, for not getting to her before the nest." 

His words feel like heavy stones dropping into Hinata's stomach. 

Both older men don't want to see hope die in the other man's eyes. They look away, not wanting to face the truth. Finally with a foggy puff, he asks "If she is taken inside, how long does she have?" Sakusa breathes in, and let's it sit in his lungs, chilling him. "If circumstances aren't dire, and the nest isn't starving, 4, maybe 5 days tops." Astumu starts to bite at his fingernails, drumming the other hand. "If they need food they have to wait a day at least. For the venom to work." Sakusa finishes, looking out his window, arms crossed. Hinata just shakes his head, before softly whispering "It won't come to that." Atsumu looks away from the road to glance out, his hand now scratching at his face. Gulping, he forces his hand to grip the steering wheel in white knuckles, as he steps on the gas. Weather conditions thrown aside.

The wind whistles by. The next two hour stretch out forever just like the horizon. As if time has come to a halt. Frozen. But the truck carries on with its passengers, cutting into the night. Digging further towards the monstrosity home. Further and further. 

They stop to switch. Rushing also to fill the tank. With unclothed hands he struggles to open the tank. His fraying scarf whips around. His cheeks sting and eyes water. But the relief of standing up just for a minute overpowers that. Sakusa stands nearby, gun and light ready. They have to be quick if they don't want to run into another hunting party. The scent of gas being carried by the overpowering winds will surely draw in any. Hinata waits looking between the windshield and them. Just as he finishes up, he rapidly taps the window in cloth muted knocks. The motions get their attention, the wind devours the sounds. 

With a rush, both men run to a door. Atsumu's trip is a longer one, going around back. Sakusa waits with a gun poised till the blonde's hand touches the handle. They rush to get in, Atsumu practically throwing himself in Hinata's lap. Sakusa quickly floors even before the doors are shut, letting the group just see the glimpse of 4 scouts just arriving where they were. One sporting a hip injury. 

Great. 

"We're being stalked." Sakusa announced with a grumble of annoyance. Atsumu simply snarks, pulling on his door to make sure its shut properly "Maybe they want directions" Sakusa tilts his head, eyes flashing to meet Atsumu's, before deadpanning with a shrug "Why don't you get out and give them some." The blonde simply replies with a flat look. Hinata stares behind them with a weary glint in his eyes. "Do you think we can lose them?" 

"When daylight hits we can." Sakusa reminds him. "Yep." Atsumu agrees offhandedly, eyes focused on the rearview mirror. But he can't make out much.

For the first hour after that, both him and Hinata fight off sleep. He doesn't even realize he closed his eyes till he's shook awake, by bumping his head against the window, to a blinding white world. A contrast to the dark sky he fell asleep to. Arm raised he blinks around confused. Hinata is still softly snoring away where he's leaned against the blonde. Sakusa is focused ahead, seemingly oblivious to Atsumu waking up. His eyes have a dark glint to them, a new emotion bringing them to life. 

Atsumu blinks, thinking of what it could be. He keeps a steady gaze, eyes studying each plane of the taller man's face for an answer. Inhaling deeply when it hits him. It was determination. 

"Like what you see"

He blinks, "What?" 

"Like what you see" Black orbs meet his, dull once again. Atsumu looks away, embarrassed at getting caught. "No, too much of a prick for me." He snarks, moving to sit up. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Sakusa snaps back. Atsumu rolls his eyes, before looking around between the window and windshield. "We're way past where you marked on the map." He only hums at that. There's a few dead trees next to poles and street lamps. Lumps covered in snow must've been cars, thin antennas giving them away. 

After a while he opens the map. They were luckily going to be on a long stretch of road. Without the fear of popping a tire, they could easily gain ground. A passing sign flew past, indicating they were way further than he thought. With a quick scratch he marked where they were. They might even be able to catch up to them before their planned goal. "You wanna switch?" 

Sakusa tips his head, a look Atsumu files away as thinking, the second time he's seen it. "I can go for a bit more, you already drove more than you needed to." Atsumu lets off a sharp chortle. "Still mad about your truck?" The other man doesn't reply, head tilting the other way, hand coming up to adjust the mask he wears. Then with a somewhat slow cadence, he answers thoughtfully "Yes, but you drove with what sounded like a bad head injury. I should've switched sooner when we had the chance." The blonde touches his head where he hit it gingerly. "It's fine, not like I had a concussion or anything" he waved off with a shrug. 

"I don't like being indebted to people." Sakusa says with hum, nonchalantly rolling his shoulders back. Atsumu looks up from the map at that. "Uh, okay." He drags out in confusion. "I especially hate it when people I'm indebted to, die." Atsumu still confused, confides with honesty "Really, I take it as a free pass." Sakusa rolls his eyes, monotoning "That doesn't surprise me." 

"Are you trying to imply you have no hope of me surviving this" 

"Yes" 

Atsumu has nothing to say to that. He can only give a look of 'Are you kidding me.' Utterly done. "I'm going to make sure you trip, if we have to run for it." He mutters along with "Asshole" 

"Good luck with that from the guy who doesn't wear gloves. More likely to get your hand stuck to a fucking doorknob. Surprised you haven't lost a finger to frostbite." Sakusa sasses. Atsumu looks at his hand, distracted, before he puts up the map, to hide them away under his elbows. Arms crossed, mumbling "They don't get cold." Ending the conversation to look out the window. 

Sakusa narrows his eyes, but doesn't question the strange behavior out loud. Watching as the blonde's eyes flit about through the casted reflection in the window. Disgustingly chewing on a fingernail, while the other finger taps at the crease of his arm where his hand is cradled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol excited to have some creature action. The original book I was inspired by there was one singular creature, and it was a vengeful spirit thing. Though it was still odd that it had a stinger. 
> 
> Here I kinda changed them to be like bugs. So there are differnet types and explain the stinger, and need for using it. But at the same time I also imagined them having a hunched, walking on all four legs type of human feel to them. I couldnt think of name for them so I just like calling them 'they, it or creatures/horrifying abominations" 
> 
> Tbh I though the cold ones sounded cool. But then I thought of cracking a cold one with the bois meme. That quickly was shelved lol.
> 
> Next I also wanted to work more on getting everyone's professions comes through. Atsumu for me in a Au of the apocalyptic type always seem like the type to be good at scavenging. He kinda quick to wear things out, but will use them till they literally fall apart right then and there. He underestimated a lot on his way of thinking, but I see him as a right-brain kinda person, so he comes to quick creative solutions. Sakuas is this cold logical hunter type. Hes good under pressure. And hes always putting a worth on things. I really cant wait to get to his background story but lol it might still be far off. So he comes off kinda imposing because he a set idea of how his life should go. Even when the world is going to shit. Hinata been this fun middle person to write between all the bickering then other two are doing. He has his goal. But he gets distracted easily too. I would gush more but again I just cant wait to get to it backgrounds lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry for all the weird Headcannons for my own au story here lol. I just felt really happy with the building back an forth between Atsumu and Sakusa, I started watching lost so maybe thats been helping. 
> 
> Also a song for yall troubles
> 
> https://youtu.be/3A9VLgu-184


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa narrows his eyes, but doesn't question the strange behavior out loud. Watching as the blonde's eyes flit about through the casted reflection in the window. Disgustingly chewing on a fingernail, while the other finger taps at the crease of his arm where his hand is cradled.

Miya Atsumu was an outlier Sakusa had to plan around.

Time seems to stretch out. Minutes feel like hours at this point. Even past after waking up Hinata and switching drivers. The scenery doesn't help either, but the on-repeat cycle of dilapidated buildings doesn't weigh on Sakusa. Repetition builds foundation, routine makes walls and controlling it all locked him in a house built by his own design. One that was a reflection of the current environment. 

A house that was just as cold and just as empty. Large and imposing. 

A reflection of himself too he supposes while looking out the window. 

It fogs slightly as he moves to follow a passing blur. But the speed has carried it off, frustrating him to be left with only a question without an answer. He curls his body closer to the window this time ready. But nothing appears. Leaving him with nothing to do. 

Typical.

Sakusa frowns. He looks briefly to his left at the two other passengers in the car hoping to busy his mind with something else. His scowl turns into a deep grimace before he turns back to the window. He curls even further away from the other two men. Focusing on last thing he wanted to think about

Could he do it?

Was it worth it?

Sakusa mulls over at what was asked of him, of the phone conversation he had almost a week ago at this point. He wipes at a smudge he noticed on the window, smearing it more. 

This should be easy but at the same time, it wasn't it. Maybe he still had something still in him.

He pulls the greasy streak down, blurring the view. It was like a gash on an otherwise perfect white world, just beyond the cold glass. Was he really willing to go this far for answers. Eyes following the line back up to it starting point and back to dark eyes with questions in them. He stares at his reflection in the side mirror. The usually stoic masked face marred in wrinkles.

Unfinished things were abundant in a world like this, but now he had the opportunity to finish something. 

He had to see it through. He had to know. 

The answer is almost in his hands.

He pulls out a rag from the glovebox and wipes the window clean. 

And wipes till he swears he's even clean the land the lies just beyond the clear surface.

Hands numb. Aching to the bone.

Before the sun completely sets they switch one last time. Atsumu gripes and Sakusa ignores it all while refueling. Flooring the truck once done, as if he could outrun the smug asshole's mouth. 

Sadly.

It seems impossible to do that. 

The night is clear tonight with a full moon lighting the way. Vague shapes move in the darkness as they rush ahead. Bringing fear until they pass and their true nature is revealed. The demure driver isn't worried about those like the other two are. Gleaming wet eyes in the moonlight searching for what's ahead. He keeps his eyes focused on the rearview for shining white eyes, and inhuman forms. Waiting for what's stalking just behind them.

"I think we lost them" Hinata whispers, as if talking about them would summon the monstrosities back. Atsumu hums before looking back at the map. "Maybe" the blonde says slowly, making marks on the crumpled paper. Sakusa can barely make out the words of mech. shop in the aged yellowed light. 

'No we haven't' pops into his head at the short conversation. 

But while his head is screaming that, he stays silent. 

There's no point in discussing the inevitable. It's just a waste of time, of effort. One needed to weigh these things out. And his time was better spent planning ahead. Just like he was taught. Bide your time and wait for the kill, like the monsters hunting them would. They won't run into any tonight. 

None. 

Tonight they'll wait. And he will wait longer. 

Ready for them to make the first move.

There's a snap besides his ear. He can feel his eye starting to twitch. 

"Earth to Omi~" 

"Don't call me that" he dryly snaps at the blonde leaning over Hinata. Atsumu rolls his eyes, feeling no actual bite in the remark. It makes Sakusa want to dig his nails into something and scream. "What" he growls out instead, the vibrations rumbling deep within him, making the word roll and tumble with a dangerous edge. Hinata flinches back. But the person it was directed to just pushes on. 

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Atsumu questions, sitting back, leg pushing against the glovebox slightly. He rests an arm on the window, hand holding his head up loftily as he looks quizzically at the driver. 

Sakusa pauses and just stares at the other two passengers before looking back at the road. He adjusts his mask before speaking "We head to the mouth of the nest, and we are going to try and cut off the party the night after next." Hinata cuts him off before he can continue, with a confused huff of "But with how your driving we will probably get there before then?" Atsumu snorts and Sakusa glowers down at the man for the offhand remark. Hinata sinks away, pushing into the blonde who puts a hand on his shoulder to try and save what little space he did have. 

The curly haired man waits a moment before turning back around to look ahead, mouth open ready to continue before the blonde cuts him off this time, snarking "So? What are we going to do for a whole night? Just wait around at the nest's entrance? Sounds like a shit plan." 

Hinata looks worriedly at the white knuckle grip Sakusa has on the steering wheel and the speedometer. Taking a look at the blonde essentially behind him, seeing Atsumu has also noticed the sharp increase the needle just had. 

"Yeah" 

Both men blink at the calm answer. Not noticing Sakusa grip tightening even more. 

"Yeah it's a shit plan or yeah we're just goin' to serve our asses in a neat little metal package outside the nest for a couple of nights?"

"What do you think 'Miya'?" Sakusa sasses back dryly, only adding a lit to sneer out the last name. 

A moment of silence passes before the blonde twists his face in disbelief, and a noise of confusion spills out as the words "You're fucking insane!" Sakusa shrugs with a roll of his shoulder, not even sparing the blonde a glance. "Are we really doing that?" Is meekly asked from between the two taller men. They both look at Hinata, whose staring at his hands, nails digging into the back of one. 

Sakusa shifts uncomfortably, adjusting his mask once again. He unfurls his hands from the steering wheel before coldly explaining "It's best to take care of the group hunting us before we take on the group with your sister."

Neither man say a word of argument at that. 

The taller pauses to look out his window for a brief moment. He inhales deeply and holds his breath before sighing to say "I think we could manage both groups but there's no point risking it if we can take out this group the night before." 

"Okay" Hinata replies after a moment of dead silence with a hard edge to it. 

"So this does confirm you as a fucking crazy person right" the blonde questions with a sneer. Sakusa rolls his eyes before barking out "Are you in or not." The blonde looks away at that before sending the driver a wide and harsh grin. All teeth, morphing somewhat into a snarl in the moonlight. "Not like I got anything better to do or a way to get to something like that" he ends his little tangent with a wave of his arms. Gesturing to the group's only vehicle. 

"Whatever" he monotones dropping the conversation. Speeding up once again. 

The faster they get there, the quicker this can all go. 

Clouds move in as the moon dips in the sky. The lonely truck carves it way into the horizon as the wind picks up. Harshly turning soft flurries into biting white out conditions.

Soon a storm is upon them.

Every mind in the truck vaguely wonders if this is a sign from god, cruelly foreshadowing their fate to them. To tempt the men to turn back. 

But no one raises their concerns. 

It was probably already too late to turn back. 

No one gets much sleep during the down time as they keep moving. Too focused on what laid before them in the future. A chill sets upon them as the night turns into twilight instead of day. There would be no sun today. No rest from the creatures. 

Another foreboding sign. 

'All the more reason for us to get there quickly' Sakusa thinks as he rubs one of his legs with a numb hand. He hoped it would help with the stiffness each limb had, but he ends up only furthering the dull pain into a mild ache. 

Once again the only ones up are him and Atsumu. Hinata fitfully turns after succumbing to sleep. His head bent unnaturally against the blonde's shoulder. Atsumu is silent, his hand holding the map flat, sighing as he's looking it over. In the dark grayish filtered light of day, Sakusa can make out more marks. Indicating this as a different map from the one the blonde shoved to him when driving away their first night. The paper was wrinkled and there were soft tears from well worn folds threatening to rip it to shreds at the slightest pull. 

He shouldn't let his curiosity get the better of him. 

He shouldn't put a past to a face. 

But Sakusa supposes arrogance is his downfall. Too prideful at times to even listen to his own advice screaming at him to stop. 

"What's with the scrap paper?" He doesn't look over to see if the other man looks up at his question, feeling no need to. There's a moment of silence that threatens to change that feeling, but Atsumu finally bites on the hook for a conversation before that happens. "It's a map of interesting places." Sakusa hums, it's surprisingly smart of the other man. Still it doesn't stop him from remarking with a sharp stab of "So you can find more trash like that piece of shit car." 

Atsumu doesn't take that bait, instead actually chuckling at the remark. "I'm pretty good at finding the trash people want 'Omi'~" His voice takes on a sarcastic edge at the nickname, but it's too dull to really cut. Once again Sakusa just hums with a roll of his eyes. 

"How the fuck do you get around then without getting lost?" Sakusa looks at the blonde finally at that, supposing the conversation was going to be just that one note. Atsumu has glint in his eyes, making the brown feel more like a shining amber. Sakusa realizes with a disgusted thought that it was playfulness. His stomach turns at that. But he bites the blonde's bait this time to keep the conversation going.

"Trade secret." He smirks out dryly. 

"Bullshit" is huffed out. He could hear the eyeroll in that. Sakusa spies Atsumu opening his mouth most likely to gripe, but the other shuts it. His eyes narrowing into a hard edge. His mouth sharply turning down. 

Slowly Sakusa coasts the truck to a crawl, in front of them a weathered barricade. The gate of which cast a shadow over the truck somehow in what little light the storm let's through. Suddenly both men are reminded of where they are.  
Of who they are.

Frayed flags harshly flap outside muffled by the glass and wind. Dark parts of the wall peek out of the high snow drifts.

For a moment the wind dies down, and the words of "DEATH AHEAD" screeches out at them in that small moment of clarity. 

Then they pass under them. Neither man saying a word or looking away from what is ahead of them now. 

Sakusa parks the truck after he let's it roll to a stop. 

Before them in the distance is the soft peak of the nest. It sticks out from the gray sky with the littering of pitch black dots that cover it. Vague blue shapes move in and out of them, using the lack of light to make repairs on the structure. Sakusa inhales at the sight, memories of seeing a similar sight long ago resurfacing. Atsumu just grimaces as his stomach rolls at the sight. His mind trying to comprehend how big those ones must be to be that visible from this far away. The nest itself seems to stare down at the truck with an unrelenting gaze. 

The small moment of peace from the storm is gone, and soon the weather blocks their view once again. 

Fear pours itself over the cabin of the truck at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYEEE. This isnt dead. Lol sorry for the small update but ahhhhhhhhhhh. I really wanted to wait on the next parts. So first all what happen? Well to be honest I just sort of got really really frustrated at connecting my plot points together. Like I have the timeline for this work planned out. But getting from point a to b to c and then d is a bit frustrating. Plus I didn't want any chapter to fell like filler to me. So I was struggle for a long time with that. And I really needed to take a step away you know. 
> 
> I'm pretty happy to be back with this though I'm really hesitant to post such a short chapter after not updating. But hey this isnt dead and I'm really excited because Im hoping to include a big plot point in the next one. Just finally learning how different a multi chapter work is compared to one short works or series. Thank yall for sticking around! 
> 
> Also be sure to bug me on my twitter @nooneasks1 I dont post much but it's a good way to get a hold of me if your curious or just wanna chat stuff about the story (eue) I do check it and this daily...sort of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small moment of peace from the storm is gone, and soon the weather blocks their view once again.
> 
> Fear pours itself over the cabin of the truck at that.

Cold seeps in. 

It lays itself over their clothes, drips down their bones, finally down into the cracks of the awake duo's mind. The physical world meeting the mental. Atsumu shivers, more as a response to fear, while Sakusa clenches his teeth from chattering out a physical one. They hang on to the thin silence for a moment, before they let go and wake Hinata up. 

The smaller man wakes with a jolt, eyes heavy with much needed sleep still. 

"We're here." 

A blink on a missed beat before the man's mind finally finds the step to march itself into waking up.

"Oh…" 

There's a swallow from Atsumu who looks out at the storm, before turning to the other passengers in the truck. He pushes the words he wants to say once again down , in favor of thinking them over carefully. With a pregnant pause he asks "How are we doing this?" Sakusa turns, his leg brushing against Hinata's to give a dark look out the truck's back window. The other two follow him, before looking at the curly haired man. The mask he wears ripples with muted movement as his hidden scowls shifts into chewing on his bottom lip in thought. "Bait them out." He shrugs out, turning back to the front. Atsumu narrows his eyes before sneering out "Sounds great. Real revolutionary." 

Sakusa ignores him, only rolling his eyes, as he reaches behind the seat. 

"What's going to be the bait?" Hinata questions with a nervous lit. 

Atsumu cut off the hunter, quick and sharp, with the accusation "Not what, but who." 

Sakusa huffs at that, something wet and dark. It takes the other two a moment to realize that it's a chuckle. It's quick and what follows makes them question if he had really laughed. "Don't worry, both of you are going to be." The words tumble out like gravel, rough and skin scraping. Both men reel back as if slapped. Sakusa opens his door before anyone can stop and discuss more.

The wind rushes in, brushing against cheeks, licking at exposed skin. Atsumu finds his voice at the sensation, shakily snarling "Where are you going!" The pitch rises at the end, feverish. Sakusa steps out holstering his rifle, pulling on gloves, and patting down pockets. He looks up before dryly replying with the causal tone of a weatherman "Higher ground." With that he reaches under his seat pulls out a small satchel, and slams his door. 

The other two stare, eyes following him as he rounds to the back pulling out a backpack from under the layers of snow and tarp. He pauses to look at the wall, before continuing on towards it, soon he's swallowed by the white out conditions, sparing no look to behind him. 

Atsumu slumps back at that, in absolute disbelief. Hinata slides into the driver seat, looking at what he assumes is Sakusa current location before dumbfoundly squeaking out "He said we were the bait, but, he was the one who went outside?" Atsumu just slides down even lower in the seat, snapping "What would you pick if you were a man eating abomination, one tall motherfucker out in the open, or two sitting ducks in what's essentially fucking tin can packaging." Hinata turns and slumps down too, matching the blonde's posture 

"Good point" 

Sakusa trudges the deep snow drifts to the imposing man-made wall. He spares it another glance up once again, hand reaching out to drift across its smooth surface, studying it. He turns and begins to walk back towards the gate, fingers running across the wall slowly. Like a child toddling along, hand in hand with their parent's. With measured steps he drags himself through the soft ice. Eyes locked forward, body tense to fight. 

There's a bump against his hand. 

Bingo.

There was a metal handle sticking out, covered in rust and ice. Above a line of them leads up to the top, poking out like thorns. Sakusa shrugs the bag off his shoulder, pulling out rope and some clips. He wraps rope around his waist, his hands moving in a careful and precise tempo. Drilling itself further into his brain, on top of the hours he had already racked up, is the mantra of 'Haste makes waste, taking a minute can save your life.' There's the ghost sensations of rough clean fingers tapping softly against his forehead, right between his two moles, while a rough aged voice in his head reminds him 'You've got a good head, always use it.' 

He snaps the rope, pulling the knot he's made tight. 

Focus. 

Clipping himself to a rung that sits in the middle of his lungs, Sakuas checks himself one last time, before starting his climb. 

His foot slides slightly as he puts his weight on it, pulling himself up. The rope now hangs down just slightly, growing loose as he moves up. He slips an arm between the wall and rung above the one he's clipped to. Gripping it with his hand twisted, silently thanking whoever is out there for his hyper mobile wrists. He then maneuvers his side to be perpendicular to the wall rather than climbing with the normal parallel posture one has when climbing a ladder. He takes his clip and moves it up, before pulling himself up to follow. 

His foot slides for a brief moment from the shift in weight, before it grips. Slowly he makes his way up. Taking it one rung at a time, repeating each step carefully. Pausing here and there to make sure his clip will hold on questionable spots. Beathing deeply as he adjusts sliding shoes. All while hammering in 'Haste makes waste.' into his skull. Making the same noise as the clip does with each and every swing he thinks. 

The wind picks up as soon as he reaches the top middle. Sakusa pulls himself as close to the wall as he can as a strong gale blows ice into his eyes making him blink rapidly. He breathes in at the small moment of peace before the world hits back with a vengeance, a stronger gush of air. There's a floating sensation at his feet before gravity pulls them down. All at once he feels his weight suddenly at his waist and one wrist. His left knee smashes itself into metal and the dark haired man spares a grunts as an instinctual response. Mind already too preoccupied at trying right himself. He swings the hand that slipped loose in a wide arc, slapping   
it against the rung that's right next to his face. It rings with a dull hollow sound over the wind. 

The man then tugs using every muscle in that shoulder to ground the top part of himself. His teeth clenched down vice-like as effort starts to burn everything in his body. Boots slip as they search for purchase against the frozen liquid. Sakusa holds his breath when they catch on something. He keeps the air tucked away still as he closes his eyes and gauges his knee. Slowly it leaves his nose, as he lifts his sore joint up and down, shaking away the ache. He glances back up and resumes his climb. Ignoring the numb sensation from the change in his grip. His hands now tight around each rung in a white knuckle hold. 

When reaching the top he flops himself over the edge, suddenly exhausted mentally. A harsh wind cools his panic heated body. Taking a moment, he sighs as getting panting breaths under control. Flipping over, Sakusa looks up into the gray sky, trying to gauge what time it could be. He searches it briefly before sitting up with a tired sniff and huff. 

He stands up slowly, hand holding his sore knee, hissing at the slight sting that the touch brings. It was definitely bruised like hell. Taking a cautious step, the man slowly takes his time to move away from the edge. Testing each step and keeping a check on his injury. The last thing in this world he wanted to deal with was having someone dragging him around, out of his control. A noise of disgust leaves his throat at the thought. 

Stopping beside what he could on assume to be an ac unit of some sort, Sakusa slipped his gun off his shoulder. Carefully standing it up against some railing. Shrugging off the bag next, he pulls out a pure white tarp that had a foil blanket sew into the inside. After was another tarp, pinning it down into the snow with surgical precision. 

Standing straight, the hunter looks out to the abstract shape that should be the truck. Narrowing his eyes, Sakusa swings to look on the other side of the wall, pulling out some scratched up binoculars. The rough texture cuts into his hand through the cloth of his gloves. He slowly scans what little horizon he could make out through the heavy static of unyielding flurries. They should be arriving soon. Tossing the binocular to the side of the pinned tarp, he reached under his coat pulling out the satchel he grabbed. Flipping it open, he rifles though it, bullets clinking together. Deft fingers close around the only non-ammunition in the bottom of the bag. 

Pulling out, looking down at a satellite phone and battery. 

Smoothly, he flicks the battery in, a quick simple movement, the phone flies open. He glances back at the truck, before attempting to turn it on. Thinking how this might be the only chance he has to be alone. The screen flickers, easily being navigated to a call screen. The storm will mangle some of the quality of the call, but the wall's height will help salvage the rest. He pauses. In his head a light playful voice reminds him of stories of his mom and aunt. Pulling up an unnamed number, he reaches out with a lone click. There's a fuzzy noise before a sound of connection passes through the speaker. A low voice answers from the small little black holes. 

"Make it quick."

Sakusa slips another look to the truck, organizing his words and thoughts. Prioritizing. 

"I'm preparing to make a move to cut the group with the girl off before the nest." He pauses to let the other man process this before continuing "The straggler is still with us." 

There's the sound of measured breathing on the other end before the voice once again cut through the silence "I see. Well I trust your judgement Kiyoomi, but remember-" Sakusa hold his breath, expecting what is coming next. "-no witnesses." He exhales at that, before coldly voicing his understanding "I know Wakatoshi." There's a hum on the other end. "Well then, I await for your next update. Hopefully you will be heading back with the girl and her brother in tow." 

A click rings in his ear, cutting him back to the storm he is standing in. Hand holding the phone dropping to his side.

The cold creeps in. 

Laying itself over their clothes, dripping down their bones, finally sinking down into the cracks of their mind. 

But this cold wasn't physical. The venom running through their veins wouldn't offer them that sensation anymore. What was once warm, is now closer to the same heat a fire gives off. Sweltering. Heads hang heavy with drooping eyes. Glazed over.

Hinata Natsu shivers as a sharp pang runs through her head. The moment of fuzziness she had was gone in a quick flicker, now left in a harsh clarity blurred by the cloudy whispering of fake promises, mimicking her brother's voice. Next it morphs in her father's and mother's, sweetly telling her to sink back under the surface of her mind. She pulls herself back, just to breathe another gasps of clarity. She looks around feeling her head splitting at the action. It rolls and pulls to the side, as she can see another form with her. She feels her world burring in and out of clarity, as she tries forming a thought. Suddenly the sickly sweet rotten taste in her mouth makes her gag, as the realization of 'oh god I'm not alone' tugs her back to the present world.

There's a movement above her, just barely out of sight, and quickly one of the creatures drops down from the ceiling. It crawls over, hunching over the other form they have gathered, tilting its head. It swings around suddenly, looking at her, as if it had caught on to her waking up. It shuffles over on all fours, pushing its flat face in hers. She fights the urge to flinch away, sputtering out shallow breaths. 

Head shifting to lean to the side, and suddenly there's a burst of splitting pain behind her ears. It clicks and she feels herself sinking back into a blurry world of lost time and space. To the sounds of her family's voice telling her to relax.

The clouds thicken at the cost of the heavy snowstorm subsiding. Shifting, the world is casted in blue light. The wind lifts loose powdery traces. Giving the illusion of smoke.

Atsumu plays with one of the guns. Twisting the smooth metal in his hands. Hinata sits with the other in his lap. Hands tapping against the steering wheel. Neither wanting to break the hours of silence. The wait. 

Why relax before you know of an impending crash. Better to brace yourself. 

A silent shared thought. 

Sakusa watches them through his scope. The tarp wrapped around his shoulders, loose ends rattling noisily in the wind. The sight fixed on the blonde's head. His finger lightly tapping against the trigger. He could do it now. Just a poor soul caught in the crossfire. But if he fails the first extraction, the lack of manpower will put him at a disadvantage. The smug bastard also seemed to have an eye for things. Mind putting names to abstract shapes hidden in the snow faster than Sakusa's own. 

Trigger finger falling to the wayside. Body still tense. People disappeared all the time. What is just one more body added to that. 

Disgust coats him.

Time seems to count down when Atsumu and Sakusa catch movement in their peripheral. 

One through a scope, the other in the rearview. 

The tipping point of the hunt was upon them.

Atsumu pushes Hinata down while sliding as much of himself into the floor of the truck. He motions for the other to stay still, hand sliding across the seat for the left behind gun. Pressing it into the smaller's hands. The truck shakes as something blocks the world outside the rearview window. 

They both look up, eyes connecting with unblinking ones. Atsumu tenses up, wanting to aim, but fear keeps him still. The creature breaks contact to study the plane of glass. Turning it's entire head to make sense of how it works. It lifts a very human-like hand, but the proportions are all too wrong. Too big of a palm, wrist thin and narrow, fingers stretched. It curls one of them slowly into the lip, where edge meets edge. He hears Hinata swallow. It's harsh and wet. 

Atsumu raises his gun, finding the nerves in his arms once again. 

There's a resounding crack, a splattering of sickly yellowish blood. One of its bulbous eyes explodes before theirs. It reels back. Hands reaching up, ready to curl around, fingers bent. Another echoing split. The other eye is gone in a gorey spray. With a third crackling pop, its body jolts still, head popping back just a centimeter. 

It slumps down, like a broken toy. Tumbling out the back of the truck. There's a soft thump of it hitting the snow. Which is accompanied by the scratchy sounds of clicks. High and rolling, rather than the short clipped ones they spoke when pursuing the truck. Slowly Atsumu slithers his way up, gun in hand, body pressed against the seats to peer out his window. 

Two more run up, on all fours. Hurriedly circling their fallen brethren. They whip around, searching for the culprit. The high clicks turning into growling screeches now. Atsumu ducks down when they swing their gazes his way, covering his ears as they move closer, gun pressing into his skull. His back now pushing into the handle for the window. He sighs. Only to look up to one staring at him from the driver side. 

It tilts its head at him like a dog, curious. Slowly Hinata's hand slides up, pushing on the lock for the door, checking. Atsumu does the same for his, releasing an ear, twisting his hand, never turning his body away from the monstrosity. He never breaks his stare. Neither does it. It stands up on two legs, now hunched down peering in. Its head stock still, locked on the blonde, while it moved to bring the rest of its body up. There's a shrug of movement at its shoulder. He hears the others run to the front of the truck, more crack of shots following them. Over that he hears it. 

The groan of metal.

It's soft but picks up slowly. The indoor handle creaks. With a drop of his stomach he realizes it is trying to pull the door off. He wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the sound, the creature taking it's time, as if it was enjoying this. Maybe it was. Hinata seems to realize this when he sees the door bend out. Enough that he can see a line of white of the outside world. The locking mechanism holding the door shut being brought to its limits at a snail's pace. 

"Make yourself small as possible." 

It takes Atsumu to realize that he was the one to say the but doesn't dwell on the dissociation long, tacking on "Do it slow. No sudden movements" Another curious tilt of the head. More shots ring out. "Unlock it." 

"WHAT! FUCK NO!" Is hissed at him, venomous.

"Fucking unlock it, before the damn thing breaks in." He hisses back, while raising the gun. Both hands now holding it steady. The groan stops as the door snaps itself back into place. The creature pausing to figure out what Atsumu was doing. Hinata looks at the blonde before shoving himself farther under the steering wheel, hand flicking the lock open, before retracting slowly.

The handle moves, the door resisting no more. Slowly the creature opens the door. Now the one on guard. It lets the door swing open, moving back, seemingly taking a moment. Just standing at the open door. Atsumu shuts his eyes for a second, the wait fraying his nerves, hearing a voice yelling at him from the depths of his mind. Chastising and begging angrily for him to run. When he opens them the creature is bent down. Slithering in. A hand sliding across the top of the seats, the other slowly wrapping itself around the steering wheel. All focus on the blonde. Atsumu clenches his teeth, and grips the gun tight, enough that nails on one hand bite into the skin of the one under it. 

It pauses, head tilting, sniffing the air. This close up, in the muted bluish light, Atsumu can see leathery skin rippling like a loose latex mask. 

He could make a run for it now. Running away is what he does best. 

It slowly brings it head down clicking rapidly, fast and fluttering, transferring its weight to the steering wheel via the hand wrapped around the hard plastic ring. Rushing for the blonde now.

At the slight push, the steering wheel slams down to the lowest setting it can go, pushing Hinata's shoulder down. The smaller man is forced out slightly with a gasp, shots overhead, ringing out like seconds ticking down. His hand rushing out to give relief. The creature whips its head around and down at the movement. Snarling in a high pitch trill at the smaller man. Who tries to raise his gun up with one hand.

Atsumu feels the kick, before his mind processes that he shot. He can't even feel the gun in his hands. There's a tilting, as if the center of gravity is now above him. Trying to pull some part of him there. 

Then he snaps back with a small jolt, the creature is wetly snarling whipping around, hand covering it's small insect   
-like mouth, blood trickling out. He hears the desperate yell of "MOVE!" coming from Hinata's mouth. But the word doesn't match his mouth, and the voice that's saying it isn't Hinata's. 

Its-

He rushes. Something clawing at his joints like fire. Shoving, he pushes the creature back with a hand. The other brings the gun up, squishing it into a surprisingly soft eye. Adrenaline fueling his surprising new found strength. He feels the sensation of liquid across his hand and face. Mind finally catching up to the scene of the creature falling back, out of the truck, blood flying from it's missing eye. It thumps against the ground, body flying up slightly as energy hitting the unmoving ground, flys back into it. Behind it, another one is starting to rush at the open door, angry, covered in precise bullet wounds. Atsumu's head is starting to hurt, a dull ache, unable to process a thought to figure out why. His body moves on auto pilot, bending out to grab the gaping open door. He feels the weight of the door resisting, rather than the nerves in his arm. It barrels towards him, just like the rushing creature. Like a sick narration he wonders "Which one will be first?" 

The door shuts with a slam. The blonde twisting his arm sharply from using too much force. The bloody creature slams into the side of the truck. Hands smearing and streaking the window with yellow blood. His hand slaps over the lock. Staying there as if that could stop it. He looks up to it pulling its head back, before a shot rings out. Suddenly smashing against the window, cracks forming around the spot.

It slides down with grotesque squeak. 

The last noise ringing out before quiet takes over. 

Atsumu slumps back. Against the passenger door, one leg sprawled on the seats. Panting. 

It feels like he's there for hours. Head throbbing. Morphing with pain. He hears the voice telling him something about outside. To check? But he's too tired to really think. Or focus on anything really. 

"Holy fuck." 

He looks over at Hinata, whose struggling to get out. 

"Yeah."

The other man frees himself, finally. Climbing into a seat, ragdolling too, pushing the blonde out of the way.

They aren't sure how long they stay like that. Chugging on the embers of lingering adrenaline. Bodies heavy. There's a knocking at the window, directly behind Atsumu's head, causing both to jump with a scream. Whipping around with their guns, pointed to the unamused face of Sakusa. He just scowls, disinterested, before snarling "Miya open the fucking door." 

Atsumu blinks before slowly unlocking the door. Unsure. A corner of Sakusa's eye twitches. Unamused. 

The taller man pulls the door open with a jerk, griping out flatly "Out." Atsumu almost tumbles out, surprised, still heavily leaning on the door. "Both of you" the curly haired man adds, annoyed, watching the blonde wobble out. 

They stare as the hunter moves to the back of the truck swiftly. Promptly throwing the bag he had under the tarp with a hefty swing. Atsumu spins around still taking in what just happened. Mouth open slightly at the littered dead bodies and noxious splattering of yellow on the pristine white landscape. The whole pack was dead. 

"God, you really are a cold blooded killing machine." He weakly jokes, stopping his momentum on the taller. Sakusa shifts his weight from one foot to the other for a moment. "Shut up" is spit out with no bite finally, busying himself with checking on the other items under the tarp. Atsumu shrugs, trying to fall back into a natural rhythm, and offers "It's a compliment." Hinata pipes in with a polite tone, while popping out of the truck "It didn't sound like one" Atsumu shrugs once again, this time a lot more looser. 

Sakusa rolls his eyes, before casually commanding "Grab a body" 

"What." Atsumu says in disbelief rather than actually questioning. Sakusa only blinks at hi, face blank, before Hinata answers for the both of them "Uh…..right." 

Both cautiously step towards a body, as a wet gurgle cuts into the calm. The three head s snap up, before sharing a look. With a soft click, Sakusa raises his rifle. The other two start to pat themselves for their guns. Hinata being the only one who still has his, readies it. Atsumu looks back at the open passenger door, before choosing to stick with the group. Slowly they form a line behind the tallest, who huffs out a breath of annoyance at the action. But chooses to say nothing. 

The group slowly creeps around to the drivers side. Sakusa peering around the front before standing straight. The one that Atsumu had shot was weakly chirping. Choking on its own blood. One of its hands flopping around, useless and weak. Without pause Sakusa walks up to it, kicking the creatures lulling head up. Fluidly he slips the tip of his rifle into its gurgling mouth, and shoots. The action is mechanical and cold. The sound echoes and snaps. With a soft twitch, its hand falls over lifeless. Dead. It's almost cruel how efficient it was. Leaving the other two speechless. The mood drops, and nobody makes a move. 

"Damn, I'm glad you're not pointing that thing at me." Atsumu snarks trying to break the suddenly heavy air. Sakusa shifts his weight once again from foot to foot, before snarling "Shut. The. Fuck. Up...Please." Bumping shoulders with blonde as he walks back to the bed of the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a scene of Sakusa killing one of the creatures like that in the back of my mind since the start. Orginally it was going to be the transition out of his secret call with Ushijima. And he was going to have a truck scene fight like atsumu but, I liked this way muuuuuuuch better. Also ayeeeee finally the enemies to friend to lover tag makes sense. Hehe.
> 
> Also dont be suptise of some text slowly changes. While I'm super happy with the chapter, I feel that some of the wording will probably feel ridged to me, and be changes lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope everyone has a good rest of the week and weekend.
> 
> Also I played mgmt's little dark age on repeat while writing this chapter. If you want to have a mood set lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damn, I'm glad you're not pointing that thing at me." Atsumu snarks trying to break the suddenly heavy air. Sakusa shifts his weight once again from foot to foot, before snarling "Shut. The. Fuck. Up...Please." Bumping shoulders with blonde as he walks back to the bed of the truck.

Atsumu had never seen any of the creatures dead before. Even with the sickly yellow blood dripping out of various holes, they looked as if they could pop right back up, then and there. Pinching some of the translucent leather skin, he gingerly holds an arm up. "So why are we playing funeral director for these guys." Looking up to Sakusa from where he was crouched. The latter was changing gloves, and looked over as he let the latex snap against his skin. "Dissection" Atsumu makes a face, disgust and surprise rolling off as he let's the arm flop back down. "Oh" 

They had four lined up. With a shrug Sakusa lets the long canvas coat he wore slide down, revealing a well worn long sleeved shirt, and toned arms. He rolled up the sleeves as he walked up to the corpses. With a stop he stands there over them, Hinata and Atsumu watching as he slips a hand into his back pocket. With a flick and sigh, he opens a switchblade, mummering "Let's get this over." 

Kneeling, he presses the blade into pulled taunt skin. Cutting it, exposing the hard shell underneath. "Um, What's the point of this?" Hinata asks, eyes wide. Sakusa doesn't look up, trying to wiggle the point of the knife under a joint on the chest. "We need to take out the gland that controls their pheromones." He gets the knife in with a loud crunch. He flinches at a squirt of blood.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Atsumu gasps out, hand rushing to cover his mouth as he turns away, hunched, back tight. Sakusa rolls his eyes, but doesnt say anything, just continues his careful cutting and slicing. Hinata looks on, morbidly curious. Eyes still full of questions. "I-" He starts to ask again, but Sakusa cuts him off with a soft sigh, more tired than annoyed. "If we leave them as is, they will just attract more, their sense of smell is just as strong as their night vision. Luckily the only scent they produce is from a gland. Their blood and flesh will be scentless this way." 

Hinata doesn't say anything, silent to allow Sakusa to continue explaining. Atsumu turns back, only to run slightly away to dryly retch into the snow. Not enjoying his discovery of what these monstrosities were like on the inside. "On top of that, if we have to go into the nest, this will be our way in. Disguised." He holds between two fingers a sand colored organ, the size of a marble. 

"How the hell do you know all of this?" Atsumu gripes weakly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Setting the first organ aside, the hunter contemplates answering, before softly replying "A man taught me when I was younger. He took me and some other kids in when the major cities evacuated." Atsumu blinks surprised by the unexpected information. "Oh." There's a pinched look shared between them. Suddenly aware of how personal this has become. 

People die so easily here. Personal can't work. It just opens you up to get hurt.

Hinata coughs.

Sakusa drops the conversation after that, and Atsumu didn't feel like picking it up for him. He just elbows Hinata, pointing to the truck's windows, motioning. Together they quickly wiped the blood, using fresh snow to help the best they could. Letting Sakusa finish in silence. 

When they all pile back in the truck, Atsumu is pouring over his maps. A rare moment leaving the other two to talk. Hinata slowly tries to chip away Sakusa's cold exterior. He doesn't make much leeway. Getting only grunts as answers, the latter refusing. Keeping what happened earlier in mind. Making a line clear to the shorter, who ignores it chatting away.

Finally as the moon starts to rise, shining mutely through clouds, Atsumu speaks "If the weather allows it, could we stop by the friend Bokuto mentioned?" The other two heads in the truck look at him, Sakusa taking a moment to think the request over, while Hinatal glances at him, already decided. To push his request, Atsumu appeals "It will be a little risky since the 'dead' zone is so close at some spots, but maybe it's best if we see if the guy is still there. They should know this area best." 

Sakusa's face doesnt change, unconvinced. "I don't think we need an expert, and this will be our best chance. We can't miss it." Atsumu bites his lip, fingers tapping away before blurting out "But what if we do? We will have to go in. Being this close to nest, they have to know at least the best way to get in. Don-" Sakusa cuts him off with a raise of his hand. "No." 

The blonde narrows his eyes, pushing harder now "So what? We waste a day waiting, and then waste another day trying to get in if we fuck up?" The air takes a dangerous edge as Sakusa replies "Or we don't go at all, who knows if he can help us." Atsumu opens his mouth to argue but Sakusa cuts him off with a snarl "If we have to go into the nest, it's practically a death wish, what could they possibly give us to help the odds." The blonde just glares. Nose flared in anger, eyes narrowed. "All the more reason we should get as many resources as we can." The curly haired man slams his hands down on his steering wheel at that, growling " Or maybe we don't need to waste our time and gas, driving out to see a guy who might not even help us!" Atsumu turns his legs pushing into Hinata who grunts, snapping back "Yeah!? Well if you think the odds are so against us, why the fuck did you come!" Jabbing a finger at the current driver. 

Sakusa's eyebrows furrow, looking down at the blonde, slowly hissing "Why did you?" Atsumu opens his mouth, eyes wide, rage obvious, but so is Sakusa's. The hunter turns, fist slamming into the horn, a low note ringing out. With heavy breaths, he accuses "Its fucking guilt right? What hoping to die on this mission as a hero?" Fist clench, ready to swing out, lips pulled back baring teeth. White and sharp. "Fine by me, but stop trying to drag us into it." 

Jumping over Hinata, kneeing him in the gut, Atsumu grabs Sakusa shirt, crawling closer with his fist raised. Punching the man, he grunts out, seething "What about you huh?!" Hinata tries to pry them apart, But Sakusa hauls Atsumu out of his hold, slamming the blonde into the steering wheel, a wild look shining in his eyes. Digging his elbow into a gut. Gasping at the sharp pain, Atsumu hisses "Just here to get something out of us right. So fucking high and mighty, but you just fucking use people, just like the creatures you to hunt. Not even better, you fucking pig." 

There's a snap. Atsumu's head blows back from a punch. He loosen a hand from the shirt. Sakusa has one wrapped in his shirt collar, nails digging in. Neither one of them are sure who opened the door but they go stumbling out, kicking. Knuckles hungry to taste blood from hitting bone. Letting a biting wind cutting into their heated flesh as they roll on the ground. Grunting and hissing. Wrapped around each other, clawing into skin, biting and snapping insults.

Hinata screams at them over the wind, but their emotions muffle their ears like cotton. Both panting, rolling to have the leverage of being on top in their swings. Sakusa gets the upper hand, using his slight height advantage to dig his feet in, getting the blonde on his back. Fist slamming down, head rushing with unsaid insults. But Atsumu finally grabs hold of the taller's cheek, nails digging, cutting. Thighs squeezing as he rolls them over, straddling. He raises a fist, pulling the taller who digs a hand into his shoulder, about to tug, eyes watering from a heavy curl falling into an eye. Jerking up, he starts to swing his fist down, but stops.

Panting Atsumu let's him drop, before wiping his nose, harshly breathing "Fuck this." Rolling up, he gets off the other, looking down at Sakusa, shaking his head. Silently limping back into the truck and out of the increasing weather. Sakusa sits looking up, blinking into falling snow. He stews a bit longer before rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes, digging. With a grunt he stands up, practically pulling the door off when opening it. He slides back into the truck with a huff, Atsumu now in the middle beside him.

"Fine lets go"

With a rumble, he cuts the truck on. 

Hinata punches Atsumu in the stomach, grumbling about the blonde kneeing him. Doubling over, Atsumu grunts as one hand grips the shoulder of the man beside him. Sakusa is surprised that the hand isn't warmer. It's actually quite cold. But the nails digging into his skin pins him in his seat. They're human. They feel human. The feeling is human.

Atsumu was human. 

But so was Komori. 

And he was out there, waiting for Sakusa to meet him. 

He doesn't even realize how long he lets Atsumu rest his hand on him. Not till the blonde mumbles a weak apology, hand sliding off. No one comments on him still not responding. Letting the other live in his memories just a few moments more.

Truck barreling to a man who was only referred to as a friend.

Kuroo Tetsuro spent day in and day out studying. A life filled with books on chemical reactions. Animal behavior. Mental health. In a room filled with camera screens, that if he stretched his arms out his fingers could touch both walls. Grey and concrete. With marks made by dripping water he watched since he was 17. 

His "bedroom" was an abandoned bunker. Empty and cold. Mildew infested mattresses pressed against anything that had a draft. Metal frames pushed into corners like skeletons hiding in the dark of a closet. Unlike the camera room it was too big. Too much space for a single person. Echoing his voice when he talked to himself.

So he had no problem laughing at the sight of 3 strangers on his doorstep claiming to know Bokuto. Truly believing that he finally lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS! :)


End file.
